<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>before I knew which life was mine by nuhcoal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220688">before I knew which life was mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuhcoal/pseuds/nuhcoal'>nuhcoal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, F/F, First Meetings, Idiots in Love, Princess Emma Swan, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuhcoal/pseuds/nuhcoal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To escape an arranged marriage, young Regina of the House of Mills departs the only home she’s ever  known under the dark cover of night on foot. Her survival depends on anonymity, and she makes it as far from home as she can without being recognized, until one morning when she accidentally stumbles upon the worst possible cohort: another princess on the run. And not just any princess, but perhaps the only one with the ability to cost her everything: Princess Emma, the daughter of the Swan King. Can she escape the unexpected encounter unscathed, or will Regina lose the only taste of freedom she’s ever known? Or — most disturbingly, she decides — is discovering Emma perhaps...worth the cost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>before I knew which life was mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876162">before i knew which life was mine [Art]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369">kahlen369</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041687">Before I knew which life was mine [ ART ]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi">mippippippi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Regina of the House of Mills had made up her mind. She was going to run far, far away from the life being planned for her against her will. Heir-apparent to her father’s noble title and riches, her power-hungry mother had all but auctioned her off to the highest bidder so that she may one day be a queen. Regina had dreamt of finding her one true love her whole life: someone beautiful and strong, kind and compassionate, witty and charming. Certainly not the brooding, self-absorbed prince of Nottingham. Not that she'd ever met the man; he could be perfectly lovely, she supposed, but he wasn't her choice. She couldn’t think of a worse fate than being locked into a loveless, arranged marriage intended for her mother to gain more power. And so, after seemingly endless, daunting planning, the night had finally arrived. Regina was going to run away.</p><p> </p><p>She'd spent the better part of the last several moons storing provisions in various parts of the forest, gathering herbs and other ingredients for potions and medicinal remedies. She'd taken tools from the stables as best as she could, purchased others (in disguise, of course) from the local blacksmith, all hidden and concealed beautifully an entire kingdom away, protected by enchantments that would most certainly (hopefully) keep her mother's prying eyes from finding her.</p><p> </p><p>She walked softly now, the canopy of trees in the royal orchard providing shelter and the cover of darkness as she made her swift escape. She stopped briefly and rested her palm on the trunk of one last apple tree on the way into the depth of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Her apples, she thought, would be the only thing she’d miss.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know exactly what waited for her away from the comfort of the life she had always known, but she knew for certain that it had to be better than the chosen road ahead of her if she stayed. </p><p> </p><p>Regina threw the hood of her billowing cloak over her head and wrapped the fabric more tightly around her body as she dashed into the night, not even pausing to spare a last glance back at the life she was more than ready to leave behind.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Two moons on the road had proven to be almost more than Regina could handle. Her supplies were diminishing more quickly than she could have anticipated, and she lived in constant fear of being recognized and hauled right back into her nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>She hadn't calculated how long it would take her to get to any new destination without her most loyal companion, Rocinante, a valiant and beautiful steed. Without his gentle encouragement or his companionship, she found it exhausting and lonely constantly looking over her shoulder for the eventual danger that would surely find her.</p><p> </p><p>As she continued on her way, cloaking, protection, and shapeshifting spells constantly cast to cover her tracks and hide her face from any supernatural spies her mother might send, she was left weak and vulnerable. More than once, she even contemplated what would happen if she were to just show up and hand herself over to the king of Nottingham, to be placed at the side of his son. She’d be forced into an arranged marriage, sure, but she would be fed and have a place to sleep that didn’t smell vaguely of animal droppings, like this forest, or the sickly sweet scent of her mother’s magic wafting through the stone halls of her father’s palace.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun began to fade behind the horizon, she sleepily looked around for a place to set up camp. She knew stopping would be her best option; without rest, her natural defenses would be compromised and that just wouldn't do. However, it was so much more appealing to motivate herself to push through the last candlemark in the direction of the "home" she had made for herself.</p><p> </p><p>At long last she came upon her personal hideaway, a soft pallet concealed in the largest tree she had been able to find, with a canopy opening to the stars. It was little more than a large swatch of canvas stretched between two limbs locked in an arboreal embrace, cradling her as intimately as she could manage, but now, it was home. She used her last burst of energy to climb the tree, finally reaching it with a promise of peaceful, uninterrupted sleep. Safely nestled high above the ground, she climbed into her makeshift bed, draped the wool blanket she'd spun for herself as a child over her tired and aching body, and finally succumbed to her exhaustion, sleeping dreamlessly for the first time in forever.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>She awoke altogether too soon with the first rays of morning and stretched to the best of her ability within the limited space. She had fallen a few too many times from her perch high in the canopy of the forest, and wasn't particularly keen on the idea of a repeat performance. It was with great care that she turned to her side, ignoring the way her stomach rumbled and reprimanded her for her neglect. She considered giving in and eating those last few crumbles of the pungent cheese wrapped safely in the bottom of the leather saddlebag she had tied to an adjacent limb. Regina sighed dejectedly and rolled again onto her back, cradling her head in the crook of her elbow as more rays of sunlight washed over her exhausted face.</p><p> </p><p>She supposed she could simply conjure a solid breakfast, and her mouth watered at the fleeting thought. But everything came from somewhere, and all magic came with a price. Until this point, she had been able to pay it. She'd reserved her limited power to the cloaking and defensive spells she prioritized over a simple matter such as feeding herself. She was nearly out of the fairy dust an underage witch must use, gifted to her by her fairy godmother, in order to practice magic. A little hunger was inconsequential compared with the thought of her mother tracing her particular magical prowess due to trackable overuse, or if she became so desperate as to call upon her fairy godmother for more dust. She’d evaded them both so successfully thus far; it just wasn’t an option to succumb.  No, the cheese would just have to do. She had long since depleted her store of apples, and it was with a pang of sadness that she remembered there would be no replacing them.</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach rumbled again as she turned once more onto her side in pursuit of her makeshift breakfast, and nearly screamed as she was met by the sight of a pair of bright, hardened green eyes exactly leveled with her own.</p><p> </p><p>A palm reached out to cover her mouth and muffle the strangled sound that escaped her as she was blindsided by the intruder in her space, wrapped desperately like a monkey around the branch of the tree next to her, clinging with her free hand to Regina's saddlebag.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh--don't move."</p><p> </p><p>The harsh, breathless whisper from the girl startled Regina into silence, and she followed the stranger's eyes as they drifted significantly towards the forest floor beneath them. A gaggle of guards on horseback gathered on the pathway below them, clad entirely in black and ensconced in battle armor. Regina gasped; how had she not heard them approaching? And moreover, how had she not detected the presence of her accidental companion in the treetops? </p><p> </p><p>Because I'm within a cloaking spell, she reminded herself. So they can't see me, and I shouldn't notice them either.</p><p> </p><p>How, then, had this blonde intruder broken through her defenses?</p><p> </p><p>A raucous burst of laughter erupted from the ground, and the other girl nearly lost her desperate hold of the branch, jerking her palm away from Regina's mouth to catch herself. Regina rolled her eyes, shifting slightly to tuck her knees beneath her and create space on the tautly-stretched hammock. She reached out to wrap her arm around the other girl, breaking her vice-like grip on the tree and tugging her onto the hammock instead. "Would you stop trying to get us noticed by falling through my enchantments?"</p><p> </p><p>"Will you shut up?" She whispered furiously, glancing nervously to the ground to detect whether they'd been heard. "Seriously, could you be any louder?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, do calm down," Regina replied haughtily, crossing her arms elegantly over her chest in a move that shook their bearings and caused her companion to swear nervously, crossing her legs in a holding pattern to steady herself. "They can't hear or see us. My question is how you managed to see me."</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at the oblivious guards, horsing around while on break from their patrol, until she was satisfied that they remained unaware before turning her attention to the question."Uh, you're in a tree," she replied obviously, gesturing with both hands at the leaves surrounding them. "I looked up."</p><p> </p><p>"But I protected myself with magic!" Regina argued harshly, her brow furrowing in frustration. "You should not have been able to see me up here."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," the stranger shrugged, glancing around at Regina's safe space. She jutted her bottom lip out, impressed by the implication of the magical defense, before her face crumpled in sympathy. "Maybe you're not very good at it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, they still can't see us!" Regina insisted indignantly, gesturing wildly at the men below them. She lifted her chin proudly, a smug smirk overtaking her mouth. "I'm one of the best magical practitioners this realm has ever seen."</p><p> </p><p>The stranger frowned, tilting her head in genuine curiosity. "Then why are you sleeping in a tree?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so insufferable?" Regina hissed, deflecting the innocent question. They stared one another down, and the other girl quirked a brow in challenge. </p><p> </p><p>"You mean because I'm stating the obvious?"</p><p> </p><p>Regina huffed. She didn't care for being mocked. "Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just a girl. No one special." Green eyes cut away, flickering defensively. She recovered quickly, flashing Regina a knowing grin. "Why are you hiding out in a tree?"</p><p> </p><p>"I asked you first."</p><p> </p><p>The stranger shifted in discomfort, leaning back on her palms and blowing out a harsh exhale. Even outside the boundary of the Enchanted Forest, she held her identity close. She had been trained flawlessly in combat, but one could never be too cautious. "Fine. My name is Emma."</p><p> </p><p>"Emma," Regina repeated, sounding it out slowly, as if feeling for the way it fit in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Your turn," Emma challenged, and Regina's mouth turned down immediately. She didn't particularly enjoy losing control of any situation, and she felt dangerously out of control with her cover blown. And yet, there was something about those earnest but still guarded eyes that hammered gently at the walls she'd built around herself, both magical and metaphorical.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm...on the run."</p><p> </p><p>Emma smirked, her brows jolting up in surprise. "You don't strike me as a hardened criminal."</p><p> </p><p>"Not from the law, you imbecile," Regina corrected her, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "From my life. A life that has been dictated to me. I want no part of it."</p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat dismissively after the admission, but there it was again; the depth within the warm gaze of a familiar stranger, so strong and welcoming that it threatened to crash over her like a breaking wave. She adjusted her position gracefully, extending her legs fully across the canvas. This was her space, and she'd use it for the most comfort possible.</p><p> </p><p>"I know how that feels." It was true, Emma thought, or else she wouldn't have been climbing trees to escape her own guards. </p><p> </p><p>Regina scoffed, shaking her head in amused disbelief. "You couldn't possibly understand how I feel."</p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't what I meant, anyway," Emma changed the direction of the conversation significantly, giving the girl across from her a pointed glare. "I meant it was your turn to give me your name, Princess."</p><p> </p><p>At the implication of her regal status, Regina couldn't help but gasp sharply. How could she possibly know?</p><p> </p><p>"The House of Mills," Emma shrugged, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder at the meticulously emblazoned tree on the leather of Regina's bag. "If you want to go incognito, you might want to ditch the royal emblem."</p><p> </p><p>"And how do you know anything about the House of Mills?" Regina sneered. Hers wasn't a large kingdom by any means; it was more a feudal territory, by strict definition. Her father was the youngest of seven brothers, and it was this gross injustice (in Cora's eyes, at least) that motivated the queen to marry her only daughter to the most wealthy and worthy adversary-turned-ally she could find.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been studying every kingdom and territory in the realm for...my entire life, I guess," Emma explained, stretching her legs out in front of her so they ran along the side of Regina's outstretched body. "All the better to learn how to command my father's army, or whatever. 'Preparing for the meeting of friend or foe.’"</p><p> </p><p>She placed the last phrase within air quotations with her fingers, a habit that she had eventually gained from one of her tutors, a portal-jumping adventurer with a love for books that her mother felt would instill a sense of purpose within her. She had mostly just resented her outrageous accent and her gullible nature that allowed Emma to skip lessons whenever she pleased.</p><p> </p><p>"Your father's army?" Regina swallowed hard as her heart began to race. Studying kingdoms and royal crests her whole life...and suddenly, she just knew. They were the same, she and Emma. Of all the miscreants or deviants she could have run into on the road, she had to end up sharing her bunk with the one sort of person who could put her and her plans in danger: another princess.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded, crossing one foot over its opposite knee so that she could pluck at the laces of her boots. Regina had to admit that the attire of the other girl was entirely appealing to her: worn, dark leather boots tucked over tan riding breeches, a fitted blue vest covering a creamy, cotton blouse. It was precisely the sort of clothing Regina preferred for herself, when it was just her and her Rocinante, without her mother's intervention to stuff her into dresses that felt entirely too revealing. It made her feel close to her in a way she couldn't describe.</p><p> </p><p>"Those men?" Emma pointed towards the ground, and Regina tilted her body to the side to regard them curiously once more. They had more or less come to a complete halt in their duties, many simply lounging about the edge of the road as their horses grazed nearby, enjoying long, replenishing drinks from the wineskins at their hips. Regina's lip curled. They were exactly the sort of obnoxious buffoons that her mother employed for her own guard.</p><p> </p><p>"They're mine." Emma stated simply, uncrossing her legs and allowing one to swing from the side of the hammock gently in midair. "Not the brightest bunch, obviously."</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously," Regina smirked, but allowed a certain warmth to permeate her tone. This Emma, with her body swathed so snugly in her unlikely companion's sleeping space, seemed detached from whatever palace life held for her, as though she had been made for the life of a vagrant (disregarding, of course, her inability to climb a tree without magical intervention).</p><p> </p><p>"Those who weren't quick, or skilled, or valiant enough to join my father's ranks." She continued bitterly, and rolled her eyes as one of the guards cracked the butt of his sword against the head of another, several bystanders roaring with laughter at the drunk enough stumbling of the injured man. "A bunch of idiots."</p><p> </p><p>"Aha. And why exactly are you climbing trees...poorly, might I add...in order to get away from them?"</p><p> </p><p>"My tree-climbing skills are fine," Emma retorted, punctuated by an annoyed huff. "They just won't leave me alone. I...skipped out on my training yesterday, so they've been trying to catch me and drag me home ever since. I swear, if I have to spend another day practicing with those spears, I'd probably send one through my own gut just to spare myself the time."</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughed, a sound she hardly recognized anymore as it crossed her lips. She hadn't had a shred of amusement in longer than she could remember, and it made her cheeks flush in delighted surprise. "So that's where we are, then? You're--"</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't realized where she'd ended up when she'd chosen her treetop nest. She knew that it was one of the two kingdoms bordering her own, the three intersecting in one specific area that was riddled with magic, the natural home of the fairies, that had been the subject of many battles over time. In one direction had been Nottingham, the very destination she intended to escape. In the other, an entirely different kingdom brushed up against her father's own. That made Emma...</p><p> </p><p>"Daughter of the Swan King; of the White Kingdom." Emma confirmed, her eyes crinkling at the corners with a smile in response to Regina's astonished nod. "And his second in command, if I ever actually make it through my training."</p><p> </p><p>"You seem quite fit for such a position, how much training must you endure anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't realize she had said it out loud, too solid was her focus on the muscles peeking out from beneath Emma's sleeves. A blush crept up her neck when she heard the inquiry reverberate between them, Emma's smug smile answer enough, and Regina didn't miss the way the tops of her arms flexed slightly as she shrugged nonchalantly in response.</p><p> </p><p>"I keep myself in order," Emma agreed, and a comfortable silence fell between them as they turned their heads to the side to continue lazily watching Emma's idiotic guard revel in their freedom. They often gave up in their inability to find her, eventually marching back to the castle and informing the king that his daughter had simply chosen to spend the day training in the field. She had overheard the head guard spin such a tale once, her body pressed tightly against the stone wall just outside the throne room, a pleased, triumphant smile overtaking her whole face. </p><p> </p><p>As a sudden, light wind gently swung them soothingly back and forth, Emma sighed, marveling at how comfortable she found herself in this cocoon of safety and warmth with a practical stranger. In fact, she realized she had given details of her own life, but hadn't pressed further for any from her new acquaintance. That imbalance needed to be rectified, and swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>"But enough about me," Emma drawled, as though they hadn't been swinging comfortably in content, mutual solitude for the past ten minutes. "Living in a tree...it must be really bad where you're from to prefer this."</p><p> </p><p>A pursed set of plump lips fell open to offer an indignant retort at the assumption, but was cut short by the fierce grumbling of her famished stomach. Emma's intrusion had distracted her, she realized belatedly, and she had never actually gotten around to consuming those last few pieces of cheese. </p><p> </p><p>"What was that? Was that you?" Emma laughed, and Regina felt the distinct urge to conjure a ball of fire in her palm and singe off her eyebrows with it. She had never felt such a simultaneous annoyance and attraction to someone before meeting this girl, and it was quite unnerving. </p><p> </p><p>"It's of no concern to you," she sniffed primly, but was betrayed by another angry groan of her stomach. She frowned as Emma laughed once more, shifting upwards to a seated position again as she tilted her head in sympathy of Regina's plight.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it is," Emma shrugged casually, dipping her head to catch Regina's embarrassed gaze as it roved away from her through the thick branches surrounding them. "Hey, you let me share your...cot....thing to lose my guard. The least I can do is share my breakfast."</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a meal either of them had much experience sharing, all things considered. The nobility frowned upon breaking the overnight fast too early, as it was considered a sign of weakness, but time spent on the road and away from a noble life made certain changes on a person's dietary choices necessary. And in this moment, Regina could no longer deny that she wouldn't last much longer without nourishment. Luckily, the men were steadily reforming their structure, hopping onto horseback once more to continue about their duties in Emma's absence. As soon as the last of them disappeared from sight, Emma whooped excitedly and began to shimmy carefully off of the hammock and onto that same adjacent branch. </p><p> </p><p>As she wrapped her arms around it firmly, she glanced back up to where Regina remained unmoved and noted casually, "You know, you still haven't told me your name."</p><p> </p><p>She's right. Regina sighed deeply, her forehead wrinkling in contemplation. Her greatest weapon against her perceived destiny was her anonymity, and to reveal her true name now could be detrimental. However, she also realized rationally that the moment Emma returned home, she could garner the information within moments from any number of people within the castle walls. Neighboring kingdoms had a natural way of trading hands as far as the help was concerned, and Regina wouldn't have been surprised to learn that a lady in waiting for Emma's mother had once served her own. </p><p> </p><p>But she found that as she searched her earnest gaze, she wanted to tell her. To hear her own name cross someone else's lips for the first time in many moons.</p><p> </p><p>And she wanted, with absolute certainty, for those lips to belong to Emma.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Regina." She bit her lip nervously; there was no going back from this simple reveal of information. She savored the way her name visibly processed through Emma's mind, adored the breathless way the other girl repeated it back to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Regina."</p><p> </p><p>Emma struggled to swing both of her legs over the branch until she sat upon it firmly, her legs spread to remain in balance. She reached out a hand calmly towards Regina's stubbornly still seat on her bed. "Do you trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Regina asked with trepidation.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>It was an absurd question, of course.  They'd only just met and Regina had much to lose if word somehow managed to get back to her mother, but there was a part of her, deep down inside, that did. That trusted this girl with her piercing eyes and her sly smile and she felt herself nodding to her question as if her very soul itself was answering for her. Tentatively, a “yes” escaped her lips as she extended her hand to hold tight to Emma’s own extended calmly in front of her. Emma smiled, soft and slow, and when their hands met in front of them it was almost as if they instantly recognized each other. Like they'd always been destined to become something to one another.  </p><p> </p><p>Before Regina could comprehend what was happening, Emma pulled her into a tight embrace with a smirk as she propelled them out of the tree and towards the ground, free-falling carelessly. For those few moments, Regina felt a barrage of emotions assault her senses: fear, anger, surprise, elation. It wasn't a great distance to fall, but it gave her enough time to contemplate where her limbs would land when they did, and the sickening crunch she anticipated hearing made her stomach turn. Wind rushed through her ears and her heart raced as she clung to Emma's body more tightly than she'd ever held onto anyone before.</p><p> </p><p>And then suddenly there they were, hovering a mere foot above solid ground, arms entwined and chests pressed together intimately as though they could have been standing; as though they could have stepped down and begun to waltz gracefully in one another's embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Emma's eyes shone with mirth at Regina’s flabbergasted expression, and they floated to the ground softly. She wiggled her eyebrows excitedly and shrugged at Regina's disbelief as their feet met the ground. "Pretty neat, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Neat? It’s magical!" Regina planted her feet firmly, shuffled away from Emma’s hold, then turned in a small circle in awe of what had just occurred.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shrugged again innocently, tugging the tie from the end of her braid and shaking it out. Blonde waves cascaded around her shoulders as she watched Regina twirl with an amused smirk. “I mean, it’s great, but I wouldn’t call it magical.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Emma, it’s literally magic. You just levitated us!”</p><p> </p><p>"I've been doing that since I was a kid. It's fun.” Emma screwed up her face, her eyes rolling upwards as she contemplated the thought. “Nah, I can’t do magic. I've never been taught, anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Then you have it inside you. Inherent magic. The rarest of them all." Regina closed her eyes tightly, and in a split second her simple shift dress was replaced by riding clothes similar to Emma’s own attire, but in darker colors. She was thankful, once again, that her magic saved her the trouble of traveling with an extensive wardrobe along the road.</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned, all at once impressed by the trick and intrigued by Regina in the form-fitting black riding attire. She looked like, if Emma were to supply her with a little armour, she would be ready to jump onto the back of a horse and ride into battle at Emma’s side. It was decidedly attractive, and she found herself feeling grateful for her own dumb luck at finding her in the first place. She shrugged nonchalantly as Regina paced back and forth with her hands on her hips, trying to understand what had just happened. Emma didn’t even know inherent magic was a thing, so how could she possibly have it? "Okay, so?"</p><p> </p><p>Regina knew undoubtedly that there was only one way to tap into one’s own inherent magic without any intervention or teaching. If Emma had been levitating herself for years, or performing any other magical acts, there could be no other explanation. She had True Love's Magic. Regina shook her head in disbelief mid-pace, gazing at her in awe. She has no idea.</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed heartily, one arm wrapped around her stomach. "Why do you look so terrified? It's really nothing, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"Emma...it's everything. Do you have any idea what you---"</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach once again made its demands known as it interrupted her lecture, growling and snarling at her. She bent over a little as it began eating itself and groaned in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you just magic yourself some food if you're so hungry?"</p><p> </p><p>The hint of teasing in her tone made Regina’s eyes narrow in irritation and her arms fold across her body irritably, her nose turning up as she reminded Emma of her situation. "I told you, I've run away.  Any magic I use can not only be traced if anyone was looking hard enough, but it also depletes my energy and hinders my journey while I recuperate. I make strategic choices about using it; hence why I haven’t made it farther than the next kingdom yet."</p><p> </p><p>Emma softened. "So, come have breakfast with me the usual way. I know this great tavern just over that hill."</p><p> </p><p>Regina scoffed, shifting her weight back and forth between her feet. “What would you know about the usual way?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know a lot more than you would think,” Emma countered smoothly. She knew she was close to getting the other girl to cave; she wasn’t quite sure why it was so important that Regina allowed her to treat her to a meal. Maybe it was because she’d provided protection, even inadvertently, for her to escape her own guard once again. Maybe it was because there was something so familiar about those soulful brown eyes, like she’d seen them before, perhaps once upon a dream. Whatever the reason, she knew that she was going to take care of Regina, one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know..." Regina hesitated, desperate for a hot meal but well aware of her lack of gold. And if there was one thing in the world that couldn’t be conjured out of thin air, it was money.</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at her with bright, sparkling eyes that did their best to plead with her to change her mind.  "Do your little magic tricks to disguise yourself if you're afraid to be seen with me. I promise I'll replenish your," she smirked at her, cocking her head to the side, daring her to catch on. "...you know, energies. I'll buy you a feast!"</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at her and smiled softly at her exuberance. How could she say no to a sweet smile like that? "Is there a marketplace near that tavern?" It had been too long since she’d been around people; her life at home had been very isolating, and she longed for the comfort of a murmuring, lilting crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I think so,” Emma replied, reaching out her hand, smiling when Regina placed her palm lightly on top of her own. “Only one way to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>A little jolt went through her as Regina squeezed her palm gently before retracting her hand, and the two took off at a leisurely pace on a path deep within the Enchanted Forest, in search of a warm meal, a cold brew, and a comfortable place to enjoy one another’s company.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>"Do you ever think about what it would be like if we hadn't been born noble?"</p><p> </p><p>Emma turned slightly, taking in the defeated look of her companion seated on the barstool next to her. They had made their way easily to a tavern in the next village Regina would have naturally encountered, if she had been able to venture farther than her tree canopy hideaway. It was a favorite of Emma’s in her father’s kingdom, and she often made her way there when she managed to escape successfully. No one knew who she was by sight, luckily, and she had paid the barkeep a pretty penny not to disclose her identity. She knew that there would be no better place to allow her new feisty, runaway friend to replenish her energy.</p><p> </p><p>As two hefty, steaming bowls of a wild mushroom stew were placed in front of them (Emma had had to bribe the cook to serve them earlier than midday, but it was worth the extra gold to see Regina’s face light up at the promise of a hot, fresh meal), Emma held up two fingers to the jolly, older man behind the bar, to which he nodded silently and poured them each a fresh, frothy mug of ale.</p><p> </p><p>"That's all I've been thinking since the day I realized I was,” Regina began, digging a small, wooden spoon into the hearty stew. “My sole purpose in life is to elevate my family's name. To make them truly royal through marriage. Because I showed early signs of being magically talented, I don't think I've ever been granted even a moment away from my mother's watchful eye."</p><p> </p><p>A cloth-wrapped basket suddenly appeared between their bowls, and Regina’s eyes widened happily. She removed a delightfully crunchy loaf of brown bread, breaking it in half and relishing the crackling sound as she offered half to Emma. </p><p> </p><p>Emma’s brows furrowed thoughtfully as she accepted the gift. "That's really sad. My parents always put me on a pedestal. The frilly pink ball gowns and all. Their love is...suffocating, and all I hear about is their stupid ‘True Love’ and their signature line: 'I will always find you,’" she mocked the tone of her mother's voice and made a disgusted face. "It's gross. And don't get me started on the prophecy of me being the Kingdom's Savior. It's all too much." She drew a spoonful of the stew closer to the front of her mouth and continued, allowing it to cool. "The only way I agreed to take over the throne was if I could win it for myself by leading my father's army one day."</p><p> </p><p>True Love; Regina knew it. "That all sounds so horrid," she brushed off sarcastically, but Emma didn't catch the tone in her voice. Emma said it as though she had some sort of choice, which baffled Regina. She was merely Lady Regina, the heir to a small, feudal territory, one which required her mother to attempt an arranged marriage to increase their wealth and status, and so Regina had no say in her destiny. As the daughter of the Swan King, how had Emma managed to avoid the same fate?</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's why I escape as often as I can. The less time I have to spend in that frilly palace the better. I even..." She turned and looked around the room, making sure nobody was listening in or watching them. "I have a small cottage that I built just outside the border of the Enchanted Forest. I stay there sometimes, when I don't want to be found."</p><p> </p><p>The pace of Regina’s heartbeat quickened as she leaned in naturally to share in Emma’s secret. “Where is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sherwood Forest,” Emma murmured, her head tilted so closely to Regina’s now that she could feel the steam rising from their breakfast onto her cheek. She had never had anyone with whom she felt comfortable enough to divulge her secret hideout. Then again, she had never really had anyone other than her parents, her tutors, the castle’s staff, and the few confidants she'd gained in her explorations. Her life, while admittedly charmed, had also been very isolating. Perhaps that was why she found such solace in this impromptu, intimate meal with a rogue princess. They were so the same, and yet so different. It was enchanting, and somehow still felt so normal. Like it was exactly where she should be.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Regina stiffened and, despite her rapt hunger, began to shove the assorted mushrooms and broth around the bowl, her eyes trained on the wooden bartop. She’d had the briefest flash of hope that perhaps Emma might allow her some time to just breathe and relax in her cottage, if it was truly a place meant for an escape. But, of course, it happened to be in the one place that could perhaps prove most dangerous for her. She shook her head, chuckling ruefully at her own line of thought. Emma hadn’t even offered such a thing; Regina could hardly be resentful that the location was less than desirable to her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not much,” Emma amended, a small flush creeping up her neck. She didn’t know why she felt so on display around Regina, but she couldn’t deny that it was a little unnerving. “But it’s enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” Regina smiled tightly, and tucked into the stew with enthusiasm once more. She didn’t know when she’d next have the opportunity to be calm and cool, a warm meal beginning to fill her belly, and her head blissfully light due to the ale Emma was placing in front of her each time her mug ran low. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess it hasn’t been very easy for you, being on the road and all,” Emma continued, and Regina nodded around a mouthful of mushrooms. Emma frowned, pushing away her empty bowl and drawing the beverage closer to her, making an even trade, of sorts, as the barkeep whisked her dish away promptly. “Don’t you miss…home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone once told me that ‘home’ isn’t necessarily a place, but rather a feeling,” Regina replied earnestly, and Emma smiled at the foamy moustache that formed on her upper lip after a particularly deep draw of the buttery ale. She reached out with the tips of her fingers to brush it away, and felt a tug low in her belly when Regina’s eyes met hers at the meeting of their skin. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know that I’ve ever really felt that way anywhere or with anyone,” Regina continued sadly, taking one last prim spoonful into her mouth before closing her eyes and savoring it, as though she wasn’t ready for it to be over. She opened her eyes and shook her head a little, pushing her empty dish away, too. “I suppose the closest thing would be my beloved steed. My very handsome, strong best friend: Rocinante.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma observed the wistful way Regina’s voice lilted as she uttered the name, and felt a pang of sadness over her obvious loss. She leaned closer once more, her chin propped up by her elbow resting against the bar. “What happened to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s perfectly fine, I assume,” Regina waved her hand dismissively, her head tilting in thought. “I can’t know for sure, now that I’ve left, but a very capable stable boy is in charge of his care. It was simply illogical for me to bring him along with me. Not only would it make my departure too obvious, but I seem to have enough trouble taking care of myself. He deserves better."</p><p> </p><p>It surprised her, the way she admitted such vulnerability to Emma. But as she was in the position of allowing Emma to pay for her meal, she couldn’t very well keep the pretense of having her life in order. She was clearly just making it day by day, and if Emma hadn’t happened along by chance, she didn’t know how much longer she would have lasted at the rate she was going. Now that she had known a few simple hours of companionship, of comfort taken in another person, she shuddered to think of how much she would miss it in its absence.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you seem like you’re doing okay,” Emma complimented her, but the sentiment fell a little short despite the earnest way she smiled and the way her eyes crinkled at the corners, a hand placed gently on Regina’s shoulder for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well,” Regina cleared her throat, looking away with a shrug. She returned her gaze to Emma’s and allowed a small, grateful smile to blossom over her features. Her natural instincts told her to be sharp, to be harsh; but there was something about the way Emma grinned so easily at her, in a bar room full of people unaware of their pesky nobility, that made Regina feel perhaps for the first time what a home could really be. </p><p> </p><p>Emotions previously unknown were taking off, soaring away from her under Emma’s gentle attention in a way that Mother had warned her against now that she had become “of a certain age.” She knew Cora incorrectly suspected her only friend, the handsome stable boy, but Regina could have never predicted that it would take a bold, caring princess to steal her heart. “Thank you. For breakfast. And the company.” It was a simple sentiment, but Regina didn’t quite know how to thank the girl for what she’d truly done: given Regina just the tiniest sliver of hope.</p><p> </p><p>Emma reached into a deep pocket from within her vest, producing a sizable stack of gold coins that Regina would never have expected to fit inside the garment. She dropped them easily next to her emptied mug, giving an appreciative nod and wave to the man now busy with several other guests at the opposite end of the bar. There was lodging at the inn, after all, and Emma knew that it would behoove the kind owner to spend a little more time developing those relationships. He kept her identity under wraps, and she paid him well for it. He didn’t have to dote on her, which was exactly the kind of interaction she desired. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Emma pressed on, wrapping her fingers gently around Regina’s wrist to tug her away from the warmth of the tavern. “Let’s go and find you that marketplace.”</p><p> </p><p>It was still mid-morning, and she couldn’t come up with any reason why she shouldn’t spend as much time with Regina as possible. It certainly kept her from the daunting lessons she was avoiding at home, and there was just something about her that Emma didn’t want to lose just yet. With a smirk and a conceding nod, Regina retrieved her cloak from a hook near the entrance, and tucked the hood over her head swiftly, leading Emma out into the brisk, cool air.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>As the sun began to dip lower over the horizon, the two ambled blissfully back along the path toward Regina’s secluded section of forest. It had been possibly the most perfect day Regina had ever had; in fact, it had been one of the only good days she could remember. For Emma, it had been exhilarating to see her homeland through the fresh eyes of another. </p><p> </p><p>She saw her people in more detail, saw the changing leaves in more beautifully contrasted colors. When they approached Regina’s strong beech tree, she even felt the harsh autumn winds bite against her skin more severely, and in response, Regina simply twirled her right hand with a small flicker, and a leather cloak with a rather impressive hood instantly appeared, draped over her shoulders. Emma gasped, wrapping the material firmly around her body against the sudden chill, and glanced up at Regina’s satisfied smirk. “I thought you didn’t use magic for simple things.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shrugged, leaning back against the trunk as she shook her head gently to prompt her own hood to fall, wisps of hair blowing across her face as she gave Emma an easy smile. “This was already in my bag. It's conjuring magic that's taxing. This was a simple retrieval spell."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, well, I'll take your word for it." She pulled the cloak tighter around her frame, inhaling deeply, breathing Regina in. "Thanks for keeping me warm."</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded, smiling softly as they reached the tree and she looked up and then to Emma once again, sadly. "Thank you for such a wonderful day, Emma.  For...everything."</p><p> </p><p>They stood contently mere feet apart, neither ready to put an end to their time together. Regina simply reached out a hand, and Emma took it softly, drawing her closer. Within the space of one pounding heartbeat, a soft gasp, a gentle tug--they stood pressed flush against one another, in a tentative hold neither had felt before but both knew, somehow, that they needed. </p><p> </p><p>Regina reached out hesitantly and placed her hands on Emma’s slim waist, her eyes searching bright, green ones earnestly. With a little pressure, Emma leaned forward to press into Regina, the trunk of the broad tree supporting the weight of their embrace. A fluttering of eyelashes was the last thing Regina saw before she felt one of Emma’s palms find purchase against the bark above her head, the other covering Regina’s own hand against her hip and their lips met. It was the first kiss she’d ever shared with anyone, and as unsteady, trembling lips pressed nervously against her own repeatedly (she felt reassured that the inexperience, at least, seemed to be mutual) she found herself feeling immensely grateful that it was with Emma. </p><p> </p><p>It was over nearly as soon as it began, though to Regina it felt like hours had passed with the soft lips wrapped around her own, growing more confident by the second. Finally, Emma pulled away, a satisfied blush creeping across her cheeks as she stepped back smugly, tugging her blonde locks over one shoulder as her breathing slowed, noticing with satisfaction the way Regina’s cheeks warmed and a happy smile crept up against the way she was clearly trying to hide it. But Emma knew; she had felt it too. Something in her soul ignited at the feeling of Regina’s skin touching hers, and it was too powerful to ignore. She didn’t care how often she’d have to sneak away. She needed to see her again as soon as possible. But first, there was something she needed to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Will I see you again?" The breathless question left Regina before she could stop it, her hand outstretched with her question, begging Emma closer once more. It wouldn’t do to show Emma how desperately she desired more of her time, but there was little she could do to curb her enthusiasm over the idea. </p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned, reaching into the small cloth bag she’d purchased at a market stand and produced a brilliantly deep red apple. She tossed it onto her shoulder, allowing it to roll down her arm and with an upward hitch of her elbow, it sailed perfectly into Regina’s palm. </p><p> </p><p>“See you soon, Princess.” Emma observed the satisfied glint in Regina’s eye as she nodded happily and took to climbing her tree with practiced ease, the apple held in her mouth by one strong bite nearly to its core. When Emma was satisfied that she was safely cradled into her canopy, the sun now fully set, she nodded to herself and tugged the leather hood over her head, shielding her face from the fierce wind and hoping fleetingly that Regina had the good sense to break her own rules this once and use some magic to keep herself warm.</p><p> </p><p>For now, though, she trudged forward purposefully, knowing exactly where her next destination would be. Rather than making a return journey to her home, she began a journey west---the direction from which she knew Regina had escaped. There was a farm not far from the edge of the forest where she knew she could borrow a horse for a while. It wasn’t a quick journey to where she knew, logistically, Regina had grown up, a stone castle a mere quarter of the size of where she herself lived with her parents. She wrinkled her nose in contemplation. Still, it had to be better than sleeping at the top of a tree.</p><p> </p><p>It was of no matter, she reminded herself, steeling her resolve. She had a horse to gather, and then she’d be on her way. She grinned. What was that weird name? Roquefort? Roman?</p><p> </p><p>No, Rocinante, she heard Regina correct inside her mind with a laugh, just like she had in the midst of the market when Emma had inquired again casually over an overflowing bushel of apples, the last haul of the season, stuffing several into her bag in preparation.</p><p> </p><p>She grinned mischievously, her cloak billowing behind her as she took off at a sprint. She had two horses to steal.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>From what Emma had been able to deduce during a day spent with Lady Regina, it had taken the other girl about double the amount of time by foot that Emma had taken in order to perform a heist on the House of Mills. It wasn't difficult for her to coax a gentle but strong creature out of her stall, the only horse in a nearly dilapidated barn just outside of the Enchanted Forest. Despite the obviously poor living standards, the mare was well-cared for, with a gleaming white coat and thick, silky mane. </p><p> </p><p>She gazed at Emma with trusting eyes, and she vowed quietly as she stroked her soft neck soothingly that she would continue to take great care of her. It was a worthy journey on which she was joining Emma, and that would not go unrewarded. Not only would she treat the mare well for her service, but she would gift the farm upon her return with an additional two or three horses from the royal stable. Her father was constantly droning on about her exuberant charity, but as Emma saw it, they had the goods to spare, and she wished to see her people thrive.</p><p> </p><p>Emma had never found a bond like the one Regina had so wistfully described between herself and Rocinante. Sure, there were several impressive creatures in her arsenal at home, and she had respect for each, but she had never connected so deeply with one.</p><p> </p><p>She steadily made her way to that intricate border of Sherwood Forest and the Enchanted Forest, separated just slightly by Regina's own territory (truly, it was blanketed under the umbrella of Nottingham, Regina had explained bitterly, a fact that had her mother Cora simpering at the feet of the crown). Emma found herself chatting easily to the sweet, steady mare she'd come to refer to as Luna. </p><p> </p><p>They travelled most quickly as night fell, riding swiftly under the moonlight that reflected brilliantly on her white coat. The daytime was for resting, restocking on food and drink to continue on their journey. Luna seemed to find herself comfortable enough to rest alongside Emma in grassy meadows as they came across them, covered in richly colorful autumn leaves. Emma worried as each day grew more chilly, thinking of Regina in some treetop canopy, with only a few woolen blankets to shield her from the wind. She was about one day's ride away from completing her mission, and then she'd be on her way back to the girl who had captivated her soul so completely in such a short amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>Emma had sent word to her parents (carrier pigeons had nothing on Snow's deep connection with the bluebirds) by avian messenger to assure them that she was simply occupied by a sudden quest, and wouldn't be home for at least another moon. She wasn't terribly concerned about their opinions. Relations were stagnant between the White Kingdom and Nottingham, and if she were to be called to battle, she would certainly know. The thought of her parents filled her with gratitude as she coaxed Luna away from a babbling brook when moonlight descended upon them. She would never have been able to so easily navigate herself through her homeland and to Regina's if not for the impeccable education she'd been given within the palace walls. With a soft sigh, she mounted and urged the mare forward with a gentle squeeze; they were almost there. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Sneaking across the vast orchard would be relatively easy, she determined. With a few softly murmured instructions to stay hidden to Luna, their noses pressed together as she gently stroked each side of her neck, she drew the warm hood of Regina's cloak further over her face and went in search of the royal stables. It surprised her, the bond she'd developed with the stolen mare. She supposed a lot of it had to do with Regina's tales of the last few years developing her relationship with Rocinante; according to the brunette, it was all about intention and energy. </p><p> </p><p>It took an alarmingly short amount of time to locate her destination; a quaint, but well-maintained, wooden structure just to the side of the orchard, within sight of the castle but far enough that it had always provided some semblance of an escape to Regina. Emma had a vague picture in her mind of the beast she was looking for, as Regina had described him in such detail. She snuck stealthily to the open door and peeked around, sweeping her gaze over the premises. Eight stalls. This was it? Regina had mentioned that her mother preferred not to keep any but the most promising, talented creatures of the purest bloodlines, but still, Emma balked. There were at least a hundred, if not more, horses under the care of the Swan King's staff. But, she reminded herself, Regina wasn't really royalty. There were about two small villages under the Mills' direct power, and all ultimately deferred to the King of Nottingham. </p><p> </p><p>A quiet huff nearest to her left startled her. A beautiful chestnut head with a white blaze down a slender nose; this had to be him. Regina had told her there was only one like him in their possession. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, boy," Emma cooed gently, edging slowly closer to the half-door of the horse's stall and he stomped in place, throwing his head over the edge inquisitively and bobbing it repeatedly. "It's okay, Regina sent me. You love her, remember?"</p><p> </p><p>She gazed meaningfully at him, her body angled inward non-threateningly, and his ears flicked once in recognition at the sound of her name. Emma grinned triumphantly. There we go. "Yeah, Regina. We're gonna go and find her, you and me."</p><p> </p><p>As she approached ever nearer to him, one hand outstretched as gently as possible, he regarded her warily. The mere mention of Regina's name wasn't going to be enough. She needed to earn his trust, and with a cautious glance through the vast, open space of the doorway, she assessed that they didn't have much time. The sun would be rising soon, and they would forsake the cover of darkness. She needed to form a bond, quickly. But just as her palm tentatively brushed across his forehead, feeling the exhale of warm breath against her chest, a stern male voice from across the corridor startled her.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing?"</p><p> </p><p>She jumped back sharply, causing Rocinante to jerk away in alarm, and she swore internally at the loss of progress. The faintest orange began to bleed across the horizon, and her time was nearly up. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm...uh..."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd do well to step away from that horse."</p><p> </p><p>He strode closer to her, arms crossed over a brown vest similar to her own, a navy blue woolen cape draped over his shoulders. His height was imposing, but the sideswept hair and lanky frame told Emma that he wasn't prepared for the kind of trouble that came with challenging the commander of the Swan King's army. Her hand scrambled uselessly at her side looking for her sword, but she’d left it with Luna, she remembered regrettably. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm here for...Lady Regina." The title felt odd falling out of her mouth, and she screwed up her lips at the sound. </p><p> </p><p>His features immediately softened, but with stern posture still tried his best to threaten and impose upon her. "Lady Regina isn't here. And if you're visiting under the cover of darkness, I cannot imagine your visit is one of friendship."</p><p> </p><p>She held her hands up in defense, firmly holding her ground, waiting for his next move. "I don't want any trouble."</p><p> </p><p>"Then answer my question."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you the stable boy, Daniel? The one she left the care of this horse to?"</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated, but the blonde obviously knew more than he had first anticipated. "I am. And you are?"</p><p> </p><p>She paused, wondering if it was worth exposing her identity to command his respect. "I know she ran away. Three moons ago. I met her far away from here and she asked me to bring her beloved Rocinante to her. Because I could do it without being detected."</p><p> </p><p>It was a harmless lie; Regina had no idea where Emma had gone, but the stable boy certainly didn’t need to know that. His eyes brightened automatically, and Emma knew she was golden. </p><p> </p><p>"Regina. She's...alive?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course she is.” She matched his relieved, grim smile with a comforting one of her own. “My name is Emma. I swear to you that I mean no harm. I'm only here to do a kind deed. This is her cloak, you see? She loaned it to me."</p><p> </p><p>The softened, worn leather swirled gently around her body as she turned to the side to show it in more detail to him. He knew that it had to belong to the missing princess; he remembered the way Cora had practically forced it around her shoulders on several occasions. Regina preferred thick, velvety cloaks in muted colors. Cora preferred leather, imposing and bold, and Regina took pleasure in each little mutiny against her mother’s wishes. He nodded, seemingly convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Daniel,” he offered seriously, striding forward across the distance between them to clasp Emma’s forearm strongly in greeting. She matched the intensity of his hold within her own hand, feeling the tense muscles beneath her palm. Regina had called him “very capable,” but Emma made a mental note to regale her with the tale of his loyalty to her even in her extended absence. “And if Regina has truly sent you here for Rocinante, then we must ensure the two of you safe passage before dawn. Her mother cannot see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Three tense moments, two grim nods, and one indignant whinny later, Rocinante was led out of his stall, a thick woolen blanket draped over his body to protect him from the passage of harsh autumn wind. Emma shivered, her lips drawn into her mouth into a thin, displeased line. It would be even colder by the time she returned to the Enchanted Forest, and she hoped fervently that Regina would find herself someplace much warmer in the meantime. Daniel moved about the barn with practiced determination, quickly tacking up Rocinante amidst protests from the other seven impatient horses demanding his attention as morning crept closer. The chestnut beauty fidgeted uneasily as Daniel adjusted the saddle over its pad, which prompted him to grimace apologetically between the horse and Emma’s inquisitive look. </p><p> </p><p>“I would normally groom him first,” Daniel explained, and Rocinante shook his mane in protest as Daniel cinched the girth and began to expertly tug the boots over each of his feet. “And Regina mostly rides bareback, but I thought she may want his full set of equipment if…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off unnecessarily; they both knew Regina would not be returning now that her one tie to the House of Mills had officially been severed. </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Emma agreed, shifting impatiently from side to side as she waited for him to complete the task. The light was changing, and the horses grew steadily more impatient. He was just beginning to tuck the last few items into the saddlebags when the horizon blushed pink, and Emma placed her palm on strong withers, leaning around him to gain Daniel’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>“I really appreciate your help, but...I need to leave.” She jerked her head towards the rising sun, her long blonde plait swinging behind her with the motion. He nodded in understanding, offering a hand to hoist her into the seat of the saddle helpfully. She accepted more out of good manners than anything, and with a soft nudge of her heels urged Rocinante forward. She hoped he wouldn’t resent her too much, but they didn’t have much of a choice in order to get him safely reunited with Regina. She had nearly walked him completely out of the barn, adjusting to the feeling of his large body moving fluidly beneath her, when she heard the stable boy softly call out her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma,” he pleaded quietly, and she turned in her seat to regard him expectantly. He sighed, stepping evenly closer to her, his eyes flicking down to the way Rocinante stamped his back foot impatiently, and he smiled. The horse, while exceedingly gentle and sweet, had still always had a bit of a temper problem, one which Regina more than adequately matched with her own. His gaze returned to Emma’s, imploringly and he continued. “The saddlebags have provisions to last the two of you at least one moon on the road.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded in understanding, mentally calculating how long that would be when shared with Luna. They had taken care of themselves just fine on the journey there, and Rocinante would hopefully join their team seamlessly. She should make it back to Regina no worse for wear. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the largest tree in the corner of the orchard, where it meets the Forest,” he urged, now standing at her right side and drawing Rocinante’s mane gently through his fingers. He swallowed hard and pointed vaguely in the direction of the nearest row of apple trees. “It’s Regina’s. Take a moment to bring some of her apples with you, for Rocinante. He’ll like that.” He paused, a sad smile overtaking his stern mouth. “And take some for her. She’ll love that.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded again, grateful for the tip, but she nudged Rocinante forward just slightly, and Daniel seemed to take the hint, his fingers massaging the muzzle gently as he pressed a firm kiss to his nose, speaking in soft tones intended only for equestrian ears. “Go find our girl.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma felt her heart squeeze tightly, although it wasn’t with the hint of jealousy she’d first felt at the soft way Daniel had spoken Regina’s name. The stable boy was losing some of the most important aspects of his life, and she acknowledged that fact with guilty resignation. He placed one last firm pat against Rocinante’s neck and fixed Emma with a stern gaze. “Take good care of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me,” Emma assured him, reaching out for another firmly grasped handshake which he accepted solemnly. “Nothing matters to me more.”</p><p> </p><p>Their grip broke apart as she urged Rocinante finally into the breaking daylight, taking little care as he galloped through the orchard for the noise they made and their obvious departure. She would find Regina’s tree, certainly, and fill as much unoccupied space as she possibly could with the brunette’s favored apples. A flash of white near the large, imposing tree told her that Luna had somehow gravitated towards her destination naturally, and she wondered not the first time if the mare had been meant for her all along. A quiet grunt escaped the horse beneath her as he flew through rows of pristine apple trees, away from the only home he’d ever known. Emma grinned, relishing the feel of the smooth leather reins in her palms. They were en route to Regina now, and she wouldn’t be kept away any longer. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---------------------------<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The horses were groomed and kept warm in the stable next door, and she was looking forward to an evening spent relaxing before making the final journey to her hidden cottage nestled within Sherwood Forest. It was about a day's ride, and once they arrived, she intended to let Rocinante and Luna have a little freedom while she came up with a plan to find Regina. </p><p> </p><p>For tonight, she sought a little relaxation in a tavern close both to her own home and the cottage. It wasn’t her favorite, by any means, but she knew she would be silently acknowledged as royalty and given a decent place to stay for as long as she required. One night would do, though. While she had gotten to know Rocinante fairly well during the time they’d travelled together, she was eager to reunite him with Regina. And she was even more eager to reunite herself with the beautiful, lost princess.</p><p> </p><p>Two days earlier, Emma had stopped at the place where she had last seen Regina, the tree which housed a hidden canopy to keep her safe and warm. She had grown increasingly more worried as time passed and snow fell more rapidly, leaving a pure white blanket along the forest floor. She was grateful, in a way, that Regina had moved on; it hopefully meant that she was somewhere out of the cold. However, it made Emma's task of finding her that much more difficult. She was up to the challenge, she thought. Finding people had always been sort of  her thing. It made her an asset to the king's army, and it had proven convenient on more than one occasion otherwise. She urged her equestrian companions on, hoping to make it much closer to her destination before nightfall. </p><p> </p><p>This village, and the tavern that she had chosen were much closer to her parents’ castle than she had been in quite some time, and a very small part of her itched with the urge to go home. She had kept her parents informed of her whereabouts, of course, sending word with the birds to her mother every few days. It was a fantastic mission, according to her reports, and she embellished the tale with fabricated details in order to make her extended absence seem more necessary. She simply needed more time. Once she found Regina, she would have a better idea of what was next for her. At least, she hoped she would.</p><p> </p><p>Regina. Emma smiled softly, thinking of the lilting way words drifted from between Regina's lips, the tinkling laughter that escaped her when she thought she could let her guard down, and the shine behind brown eyes that caused Emma's heart to skip erratically. She had such a presence about her that was so captivating, she could almost feel it in this moment. </p><p> </p><p>Really, she rotated her head around, straining to see if she could spot the girl. She could actually feel her.</p><p> </p><p>A quick, calculating glance around the room collected as much information as possible about the other patrons of the tavern. A rowdy group of dwarves loudly chanted old folk songs in one corner, while several young couples sat at intimate, small tables, their heads tilted in towards one another to speak in hushed, murmured tones. An amused smirk overtook her features as she observed the interactions surrounding her. The air was rife with forbidden love, and she considered for the first time that perhaps she had stumbled upon a meeting place for secret lovers. All except for the dwarves, of course, whose love affair with spirits was no secret.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was poised to take a seat at the bar when she saw a lone figure hunched in the corner table against a wall, as though no one else in the room existed. The hood was drawn up over the cloak, with a long, thick, dark brown braid spilling over one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>A familiar cloak; a very familiar dark braid.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart soared, and she had to hold back a gasp. It seemed that no one else in the room was paying the girl any attention, but Emma certainly would. She rushed towards her friend, startling her by quickly spinning a nearby chair backwards and sitting astride it with her legs on either side, the backrest pressed up against her front. “Hey, Regina!’</p><p> </p><p>The hood fell over that beautiful face immediately, and Emma grinned at the indignant, amused fire behind the enchanting brown eyes. She knew she had been able to feel Regina nearby. </p><p> </p><p>“Emma! How can you possibly see me?”</p><p> </p><p>That was a surprise, Emma thought, and she lifted her eyebrows in question. “Uh, you’re sitting in a tavern? Seriously, Regina, we’ve been through this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I cloaked myself with magic!” Regina burst out argumentatively, and Emma couldn’t suppress a sympathetic smile in response to her plight. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard the argument from her, and she doubted it would be the last at the rate they were going. “I’ve been sitting here undisturbed all evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s very impressive,” Emma placated her with a soothing tone that made Regina simultaneously want to kiss her again, and punch her in the mouth. Emma looked around them anyway; no one had turned to pay any attention to their sudden conversation, and she had to wonder why. “Hey, how come I can still see you if you’re protected by magic?”</p><p> </p><p>“If only I’d thought to inquire about that myself,” Regina commented dryly, crossing her arms over her chest with a condescending arched eyebrow that gave Emma a weird little tingly feeling. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she knew that she liked it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really glad I can see you. I’ve been looking for you for a while,” Emma admitted shyly, happy with the way a pleased flush crept up Regina’s neck to her face at the admission. “I have a surprise for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For me?” Regina’s face screwed up in confusion. She’d never received a surprise in her life, and she had only spent one day with Emma. What could the blonde possibly have done for her?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really good,” Emma promised, excitement creeping into her voice. She couldn’t believe her sheer dumb luck at stumbling across the girl without even having to try. But she had gone on a mission to reunite her friend with her steed, and that was what she intended to do. “Come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>There was next to no hesitation as Regina stood, allowing Emma to take her hand and lead her outside. She was nervous, certainly, but she loved the way her entire body and soul came alive in the blonde’s presence, and she knew she wouldn’t trade any moment they had together, no matter what it meant for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Regina was certain she had never felt such an uneasy excitement before. She wracked her brain trying to deduce what Emma could have possibly done to surprise her, but ultimately came up short for ideas. She was stumped. And it was difficult to venture a guess, as she was pressed with her back against Emma's front, the two of them awkwardly trudging through the snow with Emma's palms covering Regina's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Just a little farther," Emma coaxed in response to Regina's frustrated huff when she tripped over a hidden rock. Regina simply ignored her, bringing her hands up to wrap around Emma's in an attempt to pull them away as they continued to move forward. Emma chuckled, pressing her palms more firmly against her face in retaliation. "Nice try. Maybe instead, you could try a little patience."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you could try..." Regina trailed off, neglecting to finish her scathing response. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as they stopped short, no longer feeling snow crunch beneath her feet as an overwhelming, familiar scent pervaded her senses. "Are we in a barn?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look!" Emma cried excitedly, tugging her hands away from Regina's face. The sight that met her was shocking, to say the least, and it made her feel whole.</p><p> </p><p>"Rocinante?" She breathed, one hand settled against her stomach in surprise. He was calmly settled into a stall directly across from them, a warm winter blanket draped over his back. She hadn’t expected that she would ever be able to see him again, and yet here he was, nestled safely along her escape route. He hadn’t noticed her yet, too invested in feeding at the front corner of the stall, and Regina turned to Emma with grateful disbelief in her eyes. "Thank you, I could never..."</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded a gentle encouragement as Regina seemed to be at a loss for words, pushing her forward a little to make contact with the gelding. Regina walked slowly, making sure to round him so that he could see her fully. She stopped just in front of him, placing her palm out within reaching distance of him, so he could smell her and make the first move. "Hello, Rocinante. My beautiful boy."</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Regina’s voice caused one ear to flicker to the side in her direction, and he lifted his head just slightly as his body became alert to her presence. She grinned, cooing softly as his head turned, lips and teeth working against grain. He was comfortable, she noted, and warm. Emma had taken great care of him, and ensured that he was housed against one of the most bitterly cold nights of winter thus far. She had approached just outside the stall door, and he allowed his head to hang over easily, blowing out a short puff of air through his nostrils against her palm. She knew he remembered her, of course. They had spent the last four years together, from the moment he was born and nearly every day following. A mere few moons on the road after leaving him at home wouldn’t eradicate such a bond so easily. However, she knew there was likely a little resentment he harbored towards her at the abandonment.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled softly, leaning against the open door, enjoying the contrast of warm, torch-lit stables in front of her and the snowfall in the space behind her. Regina was so bright, it made Emma feel like a burst of butterflies broke free in her stomach as she watched her greet her old friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Very good...good boy,” Regina murmured as the calm, happy horse pushed his forehead under her palm to allow Regina to rub it softly. She continued to whisper gentle, reassuring nonsense as she stroked his face thoughtfully. He nickered low in greeting, and Emma felt compelled to draw closer to them as Regina’s arms circled gingerly around his neck, his head dipping down over her shoulder in a sort of embrace. Rocinante had not often shown outright affection for her other than appreciation for the extensive grooming and the occasional apple treat, but he was still the only real confidant she had had previously to meeting Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry I left you,” Regina murmured into his skin, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “I won’t do that again.” She had no idea where she was headed, or if her life even could have any sort of direction henceforth, but now that Emma had taken him away from the House of Mills, there was no reason she couldn’t figure out a way to care for him. Emma. Emma had done this for her.</p><p> </p><p>She turned abruptly on her heel to regard the other girl, and Rocinante shifted away from her easily to continue chomping away on the grain in the bucket attached to his surprisingly roomy stall. There were only four other stalls in the spacious barn, with three occupied other than the one by Rocinante. This was surprising to Regina, considering how full the tavern (and as a result, the attached inn) seemed to be. But Emma always seemed to get exactly what she wanted, and in this case, what she wanted was for Regina’s companion to have the very best accommodations available.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you do this?” she asked incredulously, and Emma shrugged, a pleased twinkle in her eye as she met Regina halfway between where Rocinante feasted merrily and the open, sliding stable door. “I’ll never be able to repay you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you can,” Emma commented, reaching out to straighten the fur-lined collar of Regina’s winter vest, tucking the long braid behind her shoulder as their eyes met with an encouraging smile, “you can let me buy you dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>They sat in the stable, backs against the wall, hay around them, talking about their journeys and catching up with one another. They talked about their experiences with palace life. Emma asked about Rocinante as a foal and she eagerly recounted how sweet and gentle he had been, even from an early age. They laughed together, their beautiful melodies filling the stable with lovely harmonies of glee. Regina smiled brightly at her companion, ducking her head and tucking a strand that had fallen from her braid behind her ear. Emma reached to join her hand, pressing them both softly to cup Regina's sharply angled jaw. They stared at one another for a few brief seconds as the sun quickly set,  darkness  kept at bay by the numerous lit torches along the walls.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed, a happy smirk sneaking onto her face. "You don't have to feed me every time you see me, you know."</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I like it,” Emma shrugged casually, reaching into the deep bowl between them filled with crunchy, hot roasted potatoes tossed in so many dried herbs that her fingers were turning green from pulling them apart. "Are you sure these are safe?"</p><p> </p><p>Emma had actually never eaten a potato in her life, as they were considered poisonous to many, particularly royalty. Regina chuckled, taking a hearty bite of the warm food as though to show Emma that there was no need to worry. "When you're on the run, you learn to take risks. Besides, I’ve been trained to recognize nightshades."</p><p> </p><p>Regina had no problem deconstructing the spuds with her bare hands, chuckling at Emma’s indignant huff when she popped the steaming vegetables into her mouth with ease. Emma grumbled, “how is that not burning your hands?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s response was to simply conjure a warm, small ball of fire in the middle of her palm. She extinguished it just as quickly, enjoying the way Emma gazed at her, astounded. “It’s not a problem for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Regina,” Emma grinned, rubbing her hands together to remove the greasy film left behind by their dinner. “Well then, why don’t you just finish these and I’ll have something a little more...crisp.” She sat up on her knees and crawled awkwardly across the wooden floor to the opposing wall where she had stored her bag, digging into it with her hand animatedly, searching for a few seconds before producing a bright, shiny red apple.</p><p> </p><p>Regina gasped, her palm flying up to cover her mouth in surprise. Though the doors had been opened to allow for an illusion of freedom to calm the creatures with the impending snowstorm on its way, the space was warm and cozy. Emma nodded proudly, tossing the fruit through the air, and Regina caught it instinctively. She turned the apple over in her hands, inspecting its flesh, and determined that it had to be one of hers. If it had taken Emma the time she claimed she’d been on the road since retrieving Rocinante, the only way for the apples to still be so vibrant was the effect of her magic within the roots of the tree. Still, she felt she had to ask. “This isn’t…” </p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Emma confirmed happily, scooting on her knees back to the place beside Regina with her bag tucked over one shoulder. “When we were leaving the orchard, this one,” she jerked her head towards Rocinante, who had surprisingly settled onto the ground at Regina’s other side, his eyes half closed in his content, relaxed state, “had to stop and eat like twelve of them, so I figured taking some with us was a good idea. That they might be your favorite, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina grinned, biting her lip as she ducked her head in contemplation of Emma’s various acts of kindness. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Emma, beautiful, sweet, Emma, who had given her attention back over to eating her dinner, a look of complete concentration on her face as she stuck both hands into the deep, bronze bowl. She fumbled with the hot, halved potatoes in frustration, her brows furrowing as she attempted to scoop the inside of one away from the flesh before coming up with scalded fingertips. Regina chuckled, grabbing the apple tightly in one hand as she used the other to steady herself against the floor and propel her body towards Emma’s for a short, unexpected kiss. Emma grunted happily at the feeling of Regina’s lips pressed against her own, ignoring the way their front teeth knocked together clumsily as they found an acceptable rhythm. Before long, it was over, and Regina hummed quietly against Emma’s uncontrollable grin before pulling away, settling back against the wall once more. “You were right. They are my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Thanks, Daniel, Emma thought triumphantly as she watched the side of the apple disappear between Regina’s lips in a way that she found suddenly entirely fascinating. She had never even kissed anyone once before, much less every time she saw them. But with Regina, Emma couldn’t help herself. Her mother had been preaching for the last two years that Emma had “reached a certain age,” whatever that meant, and that she would soon begin to feel more for boys. Emma had written off the advice immediately. Everyone in her age group was training to be a soldier in her father’s army, and needed to see her as an authority figure. Boys were of no concern to her. It seemed that neither she, nor her mother, had considered that there might be an alternative. </p><p> </p><p>“So, tell me about the stable boy.” Emma asserted bravely before she lost her nerve. She plucked at the laces of her boots in an attempt to avoid Regina’s amused gaze, her teeth poised around the apple before taking another bite. She pulled it away instead, tilting her head at Emma’s unexpected question.</p><p> </p><p>“What about him?” Regina replied innocently, rolling the apple unevenly across the floor towards Rocinante. He nudged it half-heartedly with his nose, but ultimately ignored it in favor of the rest he was enjoying. Regina narrowed her eyes playfully at the snub before returning them to Emma’s quiet fidgeting.</p><p> </p><p>“I just think he seemed to be a lot more interested in you, than you seem to be in him,” Emma observed with an overly casual tone, betraying the envious rumble roving around her body.</p><p> </p><p>“So? Why does that matter?” Regina laughed. “You aren’t… jealous, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma scoffed, shooting Regina a dirty, defensive look. "Why would I be jealous?"</p><p> </p><p>"What made you ask about him out of the blue?"</p><p> </p><p>Her head sunk down to play with the strap of her bag as she blushed profusely. "I ran into him, is all, and I guess I wondered if you two ever...you know…"</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head, reaching down to tilt Emma's face up to look at her. "We didn't." She shook her head firmly, giving Emma a reassuring smile. She didn’t know exactly what Emma was asking; if she had kissed Daniel, if they had been in love, if they’d ever…she felt the slight blush that tinged her cheeks at the salacious thought of the stable boy in that way. “Never.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Emma breathed a sigh of relief, a small smile replacing the insecure frown. Regina took her hand away and instead, dug through Emma’s bag for more apples. “My mother, though, began to suspect there was more to our relationship in the time before I left. I certainly learned a lot from Daniel…” she trailed off, her eyes roving over to where Rocinante napped quietly, tired from a long journey and finally in the company of people that he trusted. “But no, I haven’t...you’re the only…you're my first.”</p><p> </p><p>She distracted herself from finishing the admission by biting into another crisp apple, and then jumped in surprise as the bright, white head of another horse from the adjacent stall dipped over her shoulder to steal a bite from the fruit in her hand resting casually near her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right,” Emma grinned, reaching out to pat Luna proudly on the forehead as she chomped merrily on Regina’s snack. “That’s Luna. She’s mine.”</p><p> </p><p>The mare nickered softly in response, and Regina gasped happily, her hand reaching up naturally to stroke the horse’s neck. She turned her head to the side, cooing softly as she offered more of the apple for Luna to take. “Well hello, sweet girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s heart leapt into her throat at the ease with which Regina murmured in a low grumble as she told sweet nothings to the mare sharing her apple. She liked the way she cared about horses. She liked the way her mouth moved when she spoke. She liked everything about Regina that she had seen so far. “I found her on the way to get Rocinante, and we just….clicked. She’s great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she is,” Regina agreed in that sweet, low voice, as she continued to pay attention to Emma’s equestrian companion. “She’s yours.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma reached out to pat her forehead lovingly again, and their hands met accidentally as Regina’s changed position. She jerked her hand back at the contact, but Regina confidently grabbed it and placed Emma’s palm back against Luna’s head gently. She placed her own palm on top of Emma’s, interlacing their fingers as much as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” she said softly as she moved their hands together to stroke the soft, shaggy winter coat. “Like this.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma’s mouth opened to protest that she knew how to handle her own horse, thank you very much, but the warm touch of Regina’s hand on her own stopped her. If Regina wanted to teach Emma something she already knew, and it prolonged the contact of their skin, then who was she to object?</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for all of this,” Regina murmured suddenly, their hands stilling in midair when Luna moved away from their touch. Rather than allowing Emma to move away, she drew her hand in close to her chest, cradling it between both of her own. "No one has ever shown me such...kindness before."</p><p> </p><p>There was such a soft sadness in Regina's voice that made Emma's heart ache and she silently vowed to always go out of her way to spoil the lost princess. "Well, I'm glad I'm the first, then."</p><p> </p><p>Rocinante had since stood as another was drawing Regina's affections and came closer, nudging her in the back with his nose, breaking the comfortable silence that the two young women had found themselves in. She turned and laughed, beautifully, as her eyes lit up and she threw her arms around the neck of her beloved horse. "I didn't forget about you, my love. Come, let's get you ready for bed."</p><p> </p><p>She led him into the back of the open stall, turning him around, and brought out a small brush she found in the corner. She rubbed him gently in a soothing motion, and Emma found herself hanging over the side of the pen watching her movements with awe. Regina unfolded one of the blankets and wrapped it around him, securing it with a rope so it wouldn't fall off if he jostled in the night. She ran her fingers through his forelock as she exited the stall, leaning over to kiss him as she closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Emma had followed suit and was attending to Luna in much the same fashion, as Regina came out of the stall and shook as a particularly cold blast of wind hit her from the open door. She watched as Emma's muscles moved under her leather vest as she groomed and preened her horse, clearly proud of herself and showing off just slightly at what she'd learned. While Emma was clearly a new horse owner, the two seemed to share an affectionate bond, perhaps neither quite used to someone caring for them and it made Regina's heart soar that she's been able to share something so fulfilling with Emma.</p><p> </p><p>"Regina, you're shivering." Emma plucked her cloak from where it hung and wrapped it around the brunette tightly, patting her shoulders gently at the cocoon she’d created for her, pleased with herself that Regina would be warmer. She quickly rubbed her arms up and down, attempting to generate some heat underneath to warm her up. And then she got an idea. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have a place." Regina responded quickly, too insecure and embarrassed by her arrangements to admit them aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it at the top of a tree?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>"Is it otherwise exposed to the elements?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not...exactly."</p><p> </p><p>"So, yes."</p><p> </p><p>Regina shrugged in exasperation. "Well, I had planned to sleep in the tavern for as long as they'd let me, but now that Rocinante is here," she smiled sweetly at Emma, still incredibly grateful that she'd brought him. "I'll just sleep next to him."</p><p> </p><p>"This is no place for someone like you, Regina."</p><p> </p><p>"Someone like me?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow, waiting for Emma's response.</p><p> </p><p>"Beautiful." She said matter of factly. "And kind. Regal." </p><p> </p><p>Mine, Emma thought. She cleared her throat and gave one final, firm nod. "A lady. This is no place for a lady."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stay with me. I have a room."</p><p> </p><p>"Emma..." She hesitated, desperately wishing to accept the generosity, but knowing that it was dangerous. She couldn’t become too comfortable. Before long, Emma would be gone again, and Regina would be alone once more.</p><p> </p><p>"It's too cold for you out here, and you deserve a warm bed after all your travels. You can have mine, I'll sleep on the floor."</p><p> </p><p>"Or you could sleep next to me," Regina suggested quickly before she could lose her resolve. "For warmth."</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded casually, shrugging one shoulder cooly in an attempt to remain calm, though her heart was pounding wildly. "We could keep each other warm. Just for a night. It'll be nice to have..."</p><p> </p><p>"Some company. I agree."</p><p> </p><p>Grinning proudly to herself, Emma continued, reaching for Regina's hand to usher her out of the barn. "So it's settled. You'll sleep with me tonight." Regina paused slightly pulling her hand back. "In my bed." She panicked as Regina dropped her hand to wrap around her stomach, waiting for Emma to dig herself out of the hole she was finding herself sinking in. "Next to me. Just...come on." </p><p> </p><p>Regina smirked behind Emma's back as she stomped ahead a little, embarrassed by her slip. "Mhm." She purred in response, pulling the cloak a little tighter to her body as she entered the snowy air, following Emma to the inn.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>It occurred to Emma as the door closed softly behind her that she had never shared a bed with anyone before in the sixteen summers she’d been alive. The room was small and modest, one bed and a writing table in one corner comprising most of the space. A draft blew through a rather obvious crack in the stained-glass paneled window, and she thought ruefully that perhaps they would have been warmer staying in the stable with the horses. </p><p> </p><p>Regina heavily dropped her traveling pack down at the foot of the bed, turning in a circle to observe the room. She smiled easily at Emma, who had leaned back against the door to watch her. “Well, it’s better than the forest.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for certain,” Emma agreed, shrugging the bag off of her shoulder and depositing it at her feet. Night had fallen completely, and she could no longer ignore the way her bones ached after so much time spent riding horseback across two kingdoms, twice. She was tired, and it was beginning to show. This time, she was the one who shivered, and Regina noticed. The brunette frowned, glancing between Emma and the drafty window, and with a simple flick of her right hand, the crack sealed itself with a burst of red light. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Emma breathed, impressed by the solution, but she frowned as her brow furrowed. “But I thought you couldn’t really...use magic all the time? That it could be tracked.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shrugged, sitting on the bed harshly, causing her body to bounce back up slightly. She caught herself and began to untie the laces of her worn, dirty boots. “It can. I suppose you’ve heard of True Love’s Magic, haven’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>As Emma wrinkled her nose in annoyance while nodding, Regina grinned. Of course she had heard of it; the Swan King and Queen were the realm’s shining beacon of hope with that very magic surrounding them. “And we are very near to your parents’ castle, aren’t we?” At Emma’s second confirming nod, Regina sighed. “It astounds me that you’ve been brought up thus far with absolutely no knowledge of the magic that surrounds you. The magic that’s inside you. The air crackles with it, even in this very room. No one would be able to track me here.’” </p><p> </p><p>"You can feel magic around us? But how?"</p><p> </p><p>Regina used the toe of one boot to kick off the other, and when they had both been discarded to the opposite corner, she stood on stockinged feet to cross the room and stood directly in front of Emma. “You can feel it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I can?” Emma whispered, the tone of her voice softened naturally by the proximity of Regina’s body to her own. A finger reached up through the space between them, and her eyes cast downwards to follow the motion of it tracing the outline of her lips. Crackling, purple sparks erupted from Regina’s finger as it cut through the tense air between them. </p><p> </p><p>“See?” Regina murmured, unable to take her eyes away from Emma’s astonished face. “No fairy dust needed. It’s all around us. Everytime we touch.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it didn’t happen before.” Emma argued weakly, captivated by the way Regina’s fingers were now tracing her jawline and the little vibration she felt pulsing against her skin where they met. “When we touched in the stable, or when we--" she blushed slightly, whispering the word as if they shouldn't speak of what had occurred between them, "kissed. No sparks then.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve never been around this much….elemental magic,” Regina explained, an inexplicable force drawing her fingers to rest against the blonde’s cheeks lovingly. Emma swore to herself that for a brief moment, she saw a deep, rich purple overtake those lovely brown eyes. “Did you not feel it inside of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...yes,” Emma blushed, feeling that familiar tug low in her belly, and suddenly it made so much more sense. “I always feel something here.” She indicated the area of her abdomen absently, noting the way Regina’s tongue drew across her bottom lip as she thought carefully about her explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"Our magic is...becoming acquainted with...well...." Unsure how to explain it exactly, she reached for Emma's hand, joining it with her own, and pressed it firmly into Emma's lower stomach, gently massaging it with her fingers. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she sighed. “Magic doesn't have to be visible to be present. But if you're open to it and you allow yourself to welcome the energy, it's everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma jumped visibly, and Regina chuckled. “That feeling? That’s magic.”</p><p> </p><p>"Like fireflies?"</p><p> </p><p>Regina knew that magic did not, in fact, feel like fireflies. That what Emma, and what she (admittedly) was feeling too, was absolutely something different. But for the moment, it was best to acknowledge silently that something was building between them; more than just magic. She wanted Emma to make the discovery on her own.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly to the blonde, taking in a slow breath, relishing in the feeling of their proximity.  "Essentially. Little waves of magic coursing through your system."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you feel…?" Emma asked, not sure if that was a question people asked each other out loud, but desperately needing to know the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Everywhere." Regina responded, not indicating anything specific with her answer, but hoping Emma would understand. She of course felt magic everywhere; it was part of her training, to be able to recognize it from miles away. Knowing a place was ripe with elemental magic meant sanctuary if one knew how to access and use it to their advantage.The effect of the royalty’s True Love’s Magic on the Enchanted Forest varied by location; their current proximity to True Love itself caused magic to multiply and change so rapidly that Regina could barely keep up with it. But what Emma was asking was whether or not Regina felt it everywhere in her body, and the answer, with barely any space between them, was a definitive yes.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we get some rest? It's been a long day, for both of us." She turned away from Emma hastily, eager to displace some of the energy swirling around them. She was grateful for the private room, if only because it meant that for once, she could change out of the dirty travelling clothes and sleep in something much more comfortable, like she might have before she had run away from home. She reached into the bottom of her travelling pack, and came up with a cotton shift dress that was so soft and smooth, she couldn’t wait to slip it on and rest easily on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Emma made a valiant attempt to look anywhere but at the brunette so casually undressing in front of her. She gulped as the fur-lined vest hit the floor, a simple white, cotton shirt following behind it and exposing the expanse of a smooth, toned back. Regina hooked her thumbs into the sides of the tight riding pants and began to draw them down her hips when she was startled by the awkward squeak that seemed to escape Emma without her consent.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Emma mumbled, shuffling in place as she averted her eyes to the ceiling. Regina simply smirked, bemused, casting a glance over one shoulder at Emma’s discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” Regina was genuinely befuddled. Emma was a princess, wasn’t she? If Regina had spent the better part of her youth being dressed and undressed by a gaggle of ladies-in-waiting, then surely Emma had undergone the same treatment? It was nothing to Regina for her bare body to be exposed, and so she had simply begun to change her clothing right in front of Emma. Her nervous reaction was certainly a surprise. “Does this bother you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not bothered,” Emma assured in a falsely harsh, unaffected tone that did little to conceal her true demeanor. She shook her head as she began to remove her things from her own bag, her body turned to the side away from where Regina now slid the pants fully down her long legs. What was wrong with her? She spent countless hours training in the field with shirtless men and boys alike, or in various other states of undress, and she had never taken any notice beyond the fact that they seemed to be making themselves more vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>Regina’s body looked so very like her own, she thought, and still so different. Beautiful. Her internal agony ended almost as soon as it began, and Regina took a seat on the bed, wrapped in the small, white shift dress. She began to comb her fingers through the long braid, releasing her hair into cascading waves. She was a goddess, and Emma felt suddenly very small. </p><p> </p><p>“Won’t you get cold?” she inquired, quickly stripping down to the woolen stockings she wore beneath her pants and a (thankfully) clean, long linen shirt. Regina chuckled warmly as she pulled several thickly-knit blankets from her pack, and Emma had to wonder whether it had been enchanted to magically expand in order to comfortably contain everything Regina needed. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Regina confirmed happily, and Emma tilted her head in question. With a wave of her hand over the length of her body, Regina remained clothed in the white shift, but it was as though the rest of her had been scrubbed, bathed, dried, and perfumed in an instant. She looked so clean and smelled so good, the floral scent drifting from the head of the bed to where Emma stood calmly, waiting to be instructed as to what to do next. She gaped openly at the trick, gazing at Regina in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m certainly not going to sleep next to you without cleaning myself up first,” Regina laughed, stretching one of her blankets out to cover her bare legs. “Do you not approve?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Emma nodded, her brow furrowing in thought . Of course she approved. When Regina turned away to effortlessly light the candles on a small table beside the bed, Emma watched the way she did magic and felt herself staring at the ease of it all. "No, I do, I mean--you smell like flowers."</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded slowly, curious as to why Emma was awkwardly stating the obvious before quirking a brow expectantly. “What’s wrong?” she asked, taking in the way the blonde toyed with the end of her braid, standing firmly at the foot of the bed. While she had said confidently that she wouldn’t be cold wearing only the shift dress, she had been factoring in the proximity of another warm body next to her in the bed. If Emma wasn’t going to join her soon, she would have to rethink her wardrobe choice. Regina wasn’t quite sure why the other girl was behaving so strangely. </p><p> </p><p>Regina rubbed her hands together, contemplating just what she envisioned when she thought of Emma to help the magic flow more easily. And the next thing Emma knew she felt immaculately clean and smelled distinctly like the subtle warmth of a burning fire. She turned to look at Regina who shrugged in response. "You didn't have to do that, Regina." She continued a little unsure about what just happened. "Do I smell like...burning wood?"</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked away from Emma's gaze and scooted down under the covers, promptly tucking herself in. "Yes."  Emma cringed slightly, turning her hands to look at her palms and then back at their opposites. "Forgive me if it was presumptuous, it's one of my favorite smells. I thought it suited you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Yeah, I like it too," Emma insisted; she was grateful, if for nothing else than the comfort of being able to slide into bed clean and refreshed. She could get used to this. "I just don't want you to think I smell like...forest." </p><p> </p><p>Regina laughed gently, mumbling a vague response as she snuggled down further, her body finally succumbing to the exhaustion she'd fought valiantly to curb.</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed to herself at how endearing sleepy Regina was and how she hoped she'd always be around to witness her like this. Completely carefree and soft. Peaceful. She snuggled down herself, turning to face the opposite direction. With only their backs pressed tightly against one another for warmth, she too allowed herself to drift off into a deep and well-earned slumber.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>It was shortly before first light when Emma awoke with a start to notice that she was much warmer than she expected to be when she had reserved the room. For someone who had never shared her bed, she found that it was remarkably easy to make space for someone elseRegina. ReginaShe didn't move much in her sleep, unlike Emma (according to Queen Snow White, Emma thrashed around at night like an impatient toddler.). And when she realized there would be no more slumber in her immediate future, Emma shifted and rolled over with a smile to try andto see the beautiful princess slumbering next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Or rather, not next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma froze, but her palm slid across the overly-stuffed mattress with her fingers splayed in the space Regina had occupied, still warm from the lingering heat of her body. She frowned, tucking her face down into the other pillow as waves of disappointment rolled through her. Why would she leave without saying goodbye? She turned onto her back with a harsh, huffed breath, kicking her feet indignantly at the blankets under which she had been tucked. </p><p> </p><p>She let her mind drift back to what Regina had been saying the night before about magic and intention and energy. It was inconceivable to her that she should have any understanding of magic and how it worked, and yet somehow, Emma knew deep inside that it was true. That some part of her recognized everything Regina had described. She closed her eyes and pressed both hands under her ribs in an attempt to focus. She thought of Regina; her sassy attitude, her dazzling smile, and the way she made Emma simply exist a little more comfortably by sheer proximity. </p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, she felt a sharp jerk just below her, like she was being simultaneously pushed and pulled towards the ground, and she was tumbling and falling and yet floating, although her body never left the safety of the bed. Her heart was pounding, hammering against her chest, and she floundered within her own mind to label the feeling; exhilaration. </p><p> </p><p>She could feel a thundering below her, icy wind whipping around her ears, assaulted by the smells of sweat and trees and snow. Her world was dark, completely blanketed blackness shielding her vision; she simultaneously felt nothing and everything, the earth below her with endless sky above her, and still somehow the comfort of thick blankets and a warm, immobile bed. Another harsh jolt brought Emma back into her own presence, chest heaving with exertion and mind reeling. Was that magic? Did I just do magic?  </p><p> </p><p>She knew, inherently, that she had somehow just connected to Regina in a way she never thought possible; perhaps tapping into her mind, and maybe her spirit. It was as if she'd been a guest of the brunette's aura. She may not have known anything about magic except what had been briefly explained to her the evening before, but there was no other logical explanation for what had just happened. Out-of-body experiences shouldn't be as real as that one was.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps there was some merit to what Regina had been telling her; magic ran rampant around her, possibly literally inside her, and perhaps it always had. Emma was starting to have the sneaking suspicion that meeting Regina had beenwas so much more than just a happy accident.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>She shivered and clutched her cloak a little tighter to her body, breathing deeply. While the winter months were always brisk, and traveling through them wasn’t ideal, there was something refreshing about the crispness of the air, the crunch beneath her feet, and the gorgeous display of white that blanketed the town and forest. There was a stillness about it, which made it a lovely time to be inside her head and just ...think. </p><p> </p><p>She spent the walk from the room she had shared cozily with Emma planning the rest of her journey. She wasn’t sure how far, exactly, she wanted to go. This area had its advantages; the cloak of magical properties certainly shielded her from her mother’s attempts to find her, but it was also the most obvious choice for her to settle down on. That predictability worried her. </p><p> </p><p>And then there was Emma. Sweet, thoughtful Emma who had become an unpredictable driving force in her life. Would the blonde continue on her journeys with her? Would she remain by her side only tostay and eventually have to go back to fight for her father? To dDie for her kingdom? The thought of losing the girl forever suddenly terrified Regina. Because tThey were merely friends. Sure, their kisses and touches were electrifying and the magic inside Emma fascinated her, but she wasn’t sure what else exactly drew her to Emma. </p><p> </p><p>The pull she felt was unlike anything she’sd ever experienced.The way her heart raced with every smile and how even her magic felt safe while in the girl’s presence. And so did her heart. It all worried her. The attachment she already felt, the desire to be closer to her at all times, to share every moment. She was running from attachments; s. She couldn’t afford to gain another.</p><p> </p><p>Regina opened the barn door, shaking off the snow drift that had accumulated throughout the night, and it landed promptly on her head and shoulders, the soft powder clinging and melting to her skin as the warmth of the stable engulfed her. Luna and Rocinante were munching away happily on their supply of oats and barely glanced her way as she entered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good morning to you too!” She pouted. She’d hoped that after being apart for so long, he’d be happy to see her, but alas, he was being stubborn. It was nice, though, to know that she would always have company now, in the event that she and Emma were to be separated. "I was hoping you would want to go for a ride with me."</p><p> </p><p>At that, he nickered quietly, but offered no further response, and she frowned, glancing around at their surroundings to assess the situation. Though the sky was still dark, the few other horses in the stable were no longer there, which left Regina with exactly the sort of solitude she desired. A quick search brought her to a sparsely-filled tack room, but there were several grooming supplies that were sufficient, and she brought them back to Rocinante's stall.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, you'll be alright," she cooed softly to him as she crept softly into the side of the stall. He continued chewing happily; he was unused to such constant access to food due to Daniel's strict feeding schedule, she knew. They would have to move on soon, if for no other reason than to avoid spoiling him. Regina placed her palm against his flank and began to draw impurities from his coat with the curry comb, her hands absentmindedly following a routine they both knew well. "So, how do we feel about Emma, hmm?”  </p><p> </p><p>A little shake of his head was her only answer as he calmly allowed the grooming. Regina smiled and ran her palms down his thickened winter coat, working in contemplative silence for several minutes. Her head tilted to the side in thought as her mind conjured up images of bright, playful green eyes and a mischievous smile. "I certainly think her going to retrieve you for me earned her some good faith."</p><p> </p><p>At his continued disinterest, Regina sighed. It seemed she would have to decipher her relationship with the illustrious princess on her own. Luckily,But there was nothing better to clear her mind than an exhilarating ride on a bright, beautiful morning. It took mere minutes, years of practice fueling her actions, before Rocinante was fully groomed and ready to ride. He gave her a reproachful gaze, or so she thought, as she took a running leap and swung up onto his bare back, thighs squeezing his sides gently as a reminder of the extra weight he bore with her astride him. “Okay love, what are you waiting for? Let’s run.”</p><p> </p><p>And with one more gentle squeeze, she urged him through the open stall door and into the early light of morning. Unhurried flurries of snow stuck to her lashes as Regina tilted her head back, her arms thrown carelessly above her head as they raced the wind, earth pounding below heavy footfalls. Among the myriad of feelings coursing through her body, Regina felt a soft churning somewhere just below her navel. </p><p> </p><p>It was brand new and yet so familiar in a way that told her, predictably, that Emma had just accepted what Regina had come to realize long before Emma awoke, as Regina had had the time to simply trace her features undetected with cautious, excited fingertips. There was a significant something between them, and Emma had just tapped into that for the very first time.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>It felt to Regina that they’d ridden for so long and in such strange, winding patterns that she was beginning to lose track of their location. With Emma at her side and the gentle sway of the equestrian rhythm beneath her, she found herself effortlessly relaxing as they travelled. In reality, it was merely approaching sunset, and Emma had given her repeated assurances that the cottage was "not much further." The chill of the flurries that fell from the sky settled deep in their bones, their breathing visible in front of their mouths, which waswere mostly discussing the magic around them. </p><p> </p><p>Emma wanted to know everything about it and consumed the information voraciously. Regina had been impressed at how quickly she’d been able to comprehend the most confusing aspects of elemental magic and while they didn’t discuss how to use it, Regina assumed she could master that quickly as well. Learning about magic had never much interested Reginathe brunette, as she was forced to do so, but teaching it exhilarated her. Perhaps it was the undivided attention, or the looks of amazement Emma constantly gave her, or even the simple fact that she thanked her for it. She’ds never felt such appreciation before, and it was, admittedly, a welcome gesturechange.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just up ahead, past that clearing. But a lot deeper into the trees.” Emma nodded towards the distance looming before them, a swift, easy smile given in Regina's direction before returning her focus to the winding path.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shivered as a harsh wind bit into her cheeks. "Oh, that’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma noticed the way Regina drew her cloak more tightly around her body, and urged the mare beneath her to move forward more rapidly. She sighed, glancing out of the corner of her eye, “I’m freezing. I can’t wait to get a fire going.”</p><p> </p><p>A few moments of quiet peace passed between them as Regina sped up to meet Emma's new pace, Rocinante falling just a few steps short of meeting Luna’s completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma?” Regina inquired suddenly, turning to look at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” She murmured, leading them off of the clear path and onto a more secluded one through a thick section of forest. Regina continued on, unphased as she fell into an easy gait behind Emma through the dense line of trees. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for allowing me to stay with you. For traveling with me...for Rocinante. You’ve been so kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to keep thanking me for things, Regina. I love the company. I’ve never really had a friend before. Not a real one that liked me for me, and not for more than being a princess...or a rebel.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Emma thought of them as friends, of course. Regina couldn’t help the pang of disappointment at the simplicity of the word as it settled within her.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. I’ve never considered anyone a genuine friend either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good! Now we both have one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell between them once more as the sun dipped lower towards the horizon, the sounds of the forest amplifying as they wound through patches of winter-deadened trees with icy ground crunching beneath the hooves of their companions. And, just as she’d assured, it wasn't much longer until Emma led them into a clearing and exclaimed brightly, “We’re here!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled as the blonde slid gently from the saddle, stepping in a wide circle with arms outstretched proudly as she turned to face Regina with a hopeful grin. It was quaint, the brunette noted internally, but absolutely sturdy. A small wooden fence encircled the tiny cottage, and as Regina approached, she observed the lush space in the back where a vegetable garden bloomed brightly green, untouched by the snow that blanketed the surrounding forest, as though just the land cleared for the cottage existed in an eternal spring. </p><p> </p><p>“How…?” Regina inquired softly as she, too, dismounted, leaving Rocinante’s side to lean against the fence where, just on its other side, the patch of grass beckoned strongly.</p><p> </p><p>“Magic.” Emma stated simply as she walked closer, joining Regina at her side. Regina couldn't help but scoff. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, obviously,” she drawled sarcastically, one hand reaching over the gate to brush softly against an overgrown bush on which berries somehow still bloomed, even when they were clearly so far out of season. “I can feel that. What I don't know is why.”</p><p> </p><p>She practiced magic of all sorts, and yet something about this clearing, this Sherwood Forest in the kingdom to which her life and name had been unwillingly bound, was baffling to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know,” Emma shrugged ambivalently, wrapping herself more tightly in Regina’s leather cloak as she plucked a berry and popped it into her mouth with a satisfied hum. Regina simply stared, her lips parted incredulously. “Something about this place... We’ll ask Graham next time he passes through.”</p><p> </p><p>At the confused quirk of Regina’s brow in response, Emma snapped her fingers, shaking her head as she pushed off from the fence to begin removing the tack from Luna dutifully. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you about him.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s heart sank, and with cautious, practiced movements, began to remove the exquisite leather tack from Rocinante as well. She was sure she actually felt her heart drop to her stomach as bile rose in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Graham. He stops by the cottage sometimes; he can talk to animals! I know that’s probably not weird for you since,” she waved her hands in the air, wiggling her fingers animatedly. “You know, the magic thing, but he can and does, and you’ll probably meet him soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am familiar with that ability, yes. So, is he...are the two of you…?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma walked towards a nearby tree with low-lying branches and, after prompting Regina to follow with a jerk of her head, carefully arranged the saddle over one, reaching out to take Regina’s from her and draped it over the branch alongside her own. She collected the various other equipment and saddlebags for both horses and stuffed them inside a wooden chest just outside the front door. She had never had a need for a space to keep riding equipment, so this would have to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we what?” Emma inquired, honestly confused by what Regina was hinting at, but she thought it was cute the way the brunette squirmed uncomfortably as she stroked the sides of Rocinante’s neck, murmuring to him as though she needed some sort of distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Until it hit her; Regina was jealous, and she was asking if she and Graham might be in a relationship. While the thought elated her, it also made her feel guilty. She’d been in the same boat the day before, asking about what Daniel meant to her, and she quickly thought to put the brunette’s mind at ease. “Oh! No, we aren’t together. I’ve never thought about him that way. I met him a long time ago, we help each other out and protect each other when necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re friends?” Regina clarified, her fingers tangling in the horse’s mane as she watched Emma rub gently over Luna’s shaggy, white coat.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess? In a way?” Certainly not in the way I’d like for you and I to be.</p><p> </p><p>It was enough for Regina, who smiled softly. After a quick look around, she conjured a simple, wooden trough suddenly, levitating it to rest against the fence, and began to fill it with clean, fresh water. Both horses were immediately drawn to the refreshment after a long ride, abandoning the two girls in its favor. Emma gawked at the display, though Regina, unphased, simply continued their conversation. “I’ve never met someone with Zoolingualism, I’m sure he’s quite interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as interesting as you,” Emma replied absently, still seemingly in awe of the trough that she'd just conjured with so little effort, and Regina’s cheeks colored with a blush at the sincere compliment. </p><p> </p><p>“Where will we keep them?” She inquired curiously with a nod towards Rocinante and Luna, as she began to shuffle slightly in place against the winter breeze. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um...nowhere,” Emma admitted feebly, and with their traveling packs settled against the door ready to be brought inside, she hurried towards the cottage, urging Regina to join her. She hadn't had much of a plan in place for equestrian care when she’d arrived, because truthfully she had planned to spend a lot more time searching for Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, nowhere?” Regina balked, stopping just short of the door Emma held open, casting a worried glance towards the middle of the clearing where the horses seemed to be drawn to.</p><p> </p><p>“The animals will take care of them,” Emma replied vaguely, and as she shuffled impatiently while leaning against the open door, she complained, “come on, Regina, we’re letting all the cold in here.”</p><p> </p><p>With a stubborn huff, Regina ignored her and stomped towards the middle of the clearing where Rocinante and Luna were standing closely together, though neither looked particularly uncomfortable. She was a few feet short of wrapping him in a possessive embrace when a sudden, stern, relentless hooting from somewhere deeper in the forest caused both horses to spring into action, taking off in the direction of the sound, leaving a startled Regina in their wake. The sun hadn't even set completely, and she knew better than to think the call of an owl would cause such a reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” Emma called, shooting Regina a pointed glare. “I told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was a coincidence,” Regina retorted, but she was shivering more violently now, even wrapped tightly in her cloak, so she begrudgingly listened and moved to join Emma at the door. “Why would they do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Animals are weird here. They'll be fine, I promise,” Emma replied cryptically, but she distracted Regina well enough from the issue with a bright smile and the promise of a warm fire, and so she ushered her through the door and welcomed her inside to see for herself what her biggest secret was.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Emma had never put much thought into the interior of her solitary hideaway until the moment Regina stepped across the threshold ahead of her. For the last several months, it had provided a safe space away from the luxurious, extravagant royal design of her home. From the tapestries in colors and patterns so bright they made her eyes hurt, the ornate furniture, and all the many people around to cater to her every whim; it all came together in Emma's mind to make the palace feel suffocating and overwhelming even. Every part of her craved simplicity; and so, over the course of many summer days and nights, the Sherwood Forest cabin had been painstakingly built from scratch to avoid just that. And if Emma got the secondary pleasure of seeking solace within the kingdom of her father's enemy, well that was simply excess. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes swept the room as Regina began to slowly circle in place, taking in the cabin all at once. Emma hadn't been there very often lately, and the lack of her presence had taken its toll. A thin, sheer layer of dust blanketed every surface, and she knew there would be no rectifying the situation away from Regina’s keen, curious eye observing every inch of the living space. A large, simple bed frame stood in a secluded corner, piled high with various furs and blankets, and Regina noted its presence with a relieved huff that held her breath frozen in the air. </p><p> </p><p>“So, like I said, it's not much,” Emma cringed, dropping her traveling pack heavily onto the floor beside the door. “But it works for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's perfect,” Regina breathed. The entire cottage took up less space than her own bedchamber back in her father’s castle, and yet somehow, to her, it seemed so much bigger. A small, round table with two oddly mismatched, sturdy wooden chairs; an enormous stone fireplace with an adjacent collection of firewood, one large cauldron filling the space of the hearth; a beautiful, round tub for bathing that belied the simplicity of the entire cottage. Regina smirked; apparently the princess couldn't go without some aspects of palace life, no matter how she expressed her disdain for extravagant wealth. There were candles in varying sizes on every available surface, and a small cupboard in which Regina desperately hoped the princess kept some sort of pantry. Her stomach rumbled low in agreement, but still, she sighed happily. She had never been anywhere so simple yet so perfect. She found that she loved everything about it.  </p><p> </p><p>“How did you build this?” She inquired, voice filled with awe, as Emma began to drag the cauldron away from the stone floor of the fireplace and replacing it with large pieces of firewood. Regina settled carefully on the edge of the bed, not sure what else to do with herself as she watched Emma struggle to get a fire going. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I had some help,” Emma admitted, her brow furrowing in frustration. It was nearly dark, the very last rays of sun slipping away from the small window across from the bed. She needed to light this fire quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Regina took pity on her, conjuring a ball of fire swiftly in her palm and shoving it gently through the air in the direction of the hearth. Immediately, flames licked the wood intimately as a healthy fire crackled and roared to life, and Emma looked back at her, aghast. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you do that?” She asked incredulously, a muted excitement lighting up her face, as though she didn't want Regina to know how taken with magic she actually was. </p><p> </p><p>“It's relatively easy,” Regina explained, and Emma nodded as she listened, simultaneously catching fire to one lone, charred branch from outside, which she used to painstakingly light each candle in the room one by one. When they all came together to create a soft, flickering glow over the room in conjunction with the crackling fire, she settled once more on a large fur before the fireplace, her long legs criss-crossed in front of her as she sat up, tall and expectant.</p><p> </p><p>“So, like this?” She asked hopefully at the end of Regina’s instruction, extending her palm and staring at it with furrowed, frustrated brows. Nothing happened, and a pout formed as she looked up at Regina curiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Well...no,” Regina replied patiently with a gentle bite to her lip as she hopped off of the bed and moved to sit on the floor directly across from Emma before the fire. “You can't just...glare a ball of fire into existence. It's all about intention. Energy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Energy,” Emma repeated softly, as Regina opened up both hands gently into the space between them, the backs of them settling against Emma’s knees where they touched Regina’s own. The brunette closed her eyes, her shoulders relaxing naturally, and within a moment, two brightly-burning small spheres of flame appeared above each palm. Emma jumped back slightly in surprise, which in turn startled Regina and caused the fire to extinguish. A moment of silence followed the outburst, and Regina noticed suddenly how close they had come to be. Her breath caught in her chest at the way bright green eyes sparkled with the light of the fire, staring intently into her own.</p><p> </p><p>And then Emma laughed, clear and beautiful and happy and Regina wasn't sure she'd ever heard a more beautiful sound before. They spent the next several hours talking, giggling and just being at ease with each other in front of the roaring fire. If Emma's eyes lingered a little longer than perhaps they should, well, Regina certainly wasn't complaining. Not only did she have a warm place to sleep; she had a friend, and it was unfamiliar and exciting and calming all at once and in the most welcoming way. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
----------<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After so long spent running, hiding, exhausted, Regina had practically forgotten how wonderful it felt to wake up in the morning feeling rested. She'd never had a reason not to fall into a blissfully deep sleep each evening surrounded by the finest, most extravagant material her father’s gold could provide. Adjusting to a life on the road with little more than poorly woven, woolen blankets had been a challenge, to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>And yet here she was, impending morning light beginning to filter through the adjacent window, bundled under a mismatched pile of furs and blankets beside her snoring bed partner, slowly adjusting to the new day with hardly a care in the world. It couldn't be farther from the life she’d led away from home thus far, and she could hardly believe her sheer dumb luck at having found Emma in the first place. What had originally been a tentative invitation for one night of safe rest had naturally extended into the next, and then the next, and then a subsequent string of days spent in one another’s company, either bundled up within the warmth of the cottage or gallivanting through the snow, exploring the forest together. </p><p> </p><p>Emma had never had much reason to venture further into Sherwood Forest than the clearing where she’d made her makeshift home; and Regina was delighted to take in each new inch of forest with tentative curiosity. If her mother had any say in the matter, she would one day be reigning queen over this land, she would remind herself with a shudder, quickly regaining her bearings and following after an eager Emma. They discovered village after village interspersed between sections of flocked trees, indulging in the winter-time markets as the people joyously made their Yule preparations. They traveled farther and wider each day to the point that Regina had begun to magically transport them home each evening when night fell, where they then decided on dinner and indulged in the cottage’s provisions while bickering with one another until they finally succumbed to sleep, Regina either on the floor in front of the fire, or beside Emma in her bed.</p><p> </p><p>She squinted now against the harsh light, bringing a hand up to guard her eyes. She always woke before Emma, and it seemed the sprawled limbs and heavy, even breathing from the other side of the bed were indicative of the continued trend. Although she remained close, they never touched while sharing the space of the bed; she had noticed that Emma was very careful about it, and while some part of Regina that longed for human contact definitely ached to reach out for her in the dark, she respected what was obviously an important barrier for Emma.</p><p> </p><p>She stretched languidly, stifling a yawn behind the back of her hand as she sighed once more, glancing through the window at the bright, beautiful garden just behind the cottage, surrounded completely by lifeless, deadened trees covered in fresh snow. She had spent days trying to comprehend the magic she could feel exploding all around them; to understand the way it provided for them, and every inhabitant of the forest, endlessly. She was determined to get to the bottom of it. She often lagged behind as they explored, stopping to touch and feel and sometimes just breathe in the magic, but she still hadn’t come up with any answers. </p><p> </p><p>It would be impossible to call upon her fairy godmother, to simply ask for those answers or for any other kind of assistance, without alerting her own mother to her whereabouts; that just would not do. Regina had been running low on the pixie dust she needed to boost her powers, and likely wouldn’t have survived much longer if she hadn’t stumbled into a stretch of forest so riddled with magic she hardly needed the help. However, she was coming upon her seventeenth summer; she would come of age and her powers would become permanent and irrevocable; her reliance on the dust would fade away entirely, and she’d never have to call upon her fairy godmother again.</p><p> </p><p>She could hardly wait. </p><p> </p><p>It had been so easy, she thought, for she and Emma to fall into a rhythm, and quickly. They were both creatures of habit; she assumed it had much to do with their noble upbringing. Seamlessly, as though it were completely natural, they had started taking care of one another, sometimes to the point of annoyance. She knew that they were both unfortunately inexperienced in what it meant to be a friend, a real one, but they were also flirting in dangerous territory and Regina knew it. She couldn't become too attached. Feelings were messy and magic was much too powerful for there to be anything but control. But she couldn't help the longing she sometimes felt; how easy it all could be with Emma. But it was too much, too dangerous, too tempting.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, she knew Emma's time with her was growing short; she'd taken notice of the increasingly frequent appearance of bluebirds on the windowsill, no doubt contact from her mother in various attempts to coax Emma into returning home to the castle. Each time, Emma would shrug off the whole situation with a casual reminder that “animals act strangely here,” but Regina knew enough to know that she was hiding something. She had seen Emma use the birds to send messages home before, and the more they appeared, the more she assumed it was just a matter of time before something changed.</p><p> </p><p>With a final stretch, a quiet hum escaping her as her cramped limbs sought relief, she rose, wrapping herself tightly within a thick, soft fur as she crept towards the hearth to relight the fire and warm the cottage. It wouldn’t hurt to allow Emma to sleep in just a little bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>She knew they were running low on provisions; the stock of smoked and cured meats and fish in Emma’s pantry had provided the bulk of their diet recently, and there weren't exactly ideal conditions in the forest to replace what they'd used. She sighed, peering into a woven basket kept near the hearth, full of vegetables procured from the magical garden. There were mushrooms of all sorts, picked meticulously by Emma, and she grinned hopefully. She had never been instructed on how to cook, per se, but she was an extremely gifted alchemist. How different could it be?</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Emma awoke to the sounds and smells of Regina making breakfast. She inhaled deeply before she even opened her eyes, trying to pick apart each sensation within her mind: the hearty smell of vegetables stewing within the small cauldron; the crackle of fire over wood in the hearth, keeping them warm and cozy; the sound of Regina humming to herself quietly, a lilting, low tune that made Emma smile and crack one eye open to look for her.</p><p> </p><p>Her feelings for Regina grew increasingly confusing as the days passed. She had never really had a friend before, other than the young men she trained alongside to serve in her father’s army, and she had certainly never shared such a small space with one of them in this way before. Nor would I want to, she amended with a shudder, and that was perhaps the most perplexing thing of all. She hadn’t tired of Regina’s presence, nor her snarky remarks, her tendency to lecture on...well, every subject, or the irritating way she looked so frustratingly beautiful, no matter the time of day or night.</p><p> </p><p>And it terrified her.</p><p> </p><p>She should have tired of Regina by now, should be itching to get away from her or move on to her next adventure, but she couldn't seem to find a stopping point in this one. They had somehow become a team, and something ached fiercely within her at the thought of Regina rounding up Rocinante (who, in all fairness, had taken beautifully to the new modicum of freedom he’d been granted) and carrying on without her, as she would undoubtedly do the moment Emma let it slip that she would have to make her return to the Enchanted Forest at some point soon. She had delayed it quite enough, and she was running out of time.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't understand the closeness she felt, how she was drawn to Regina unlike any person before her. Regina spoke often of magic and energy and how every speck of matter had a purpose and a force behind it. It almost felt as though her life's force was intended to be around Regina. To learn from her. To make her smile. No. She shouldn't want to make her smile or make her happy or want to protect her more fiercely than she'd ever felt the desire to do with anyone ever before.</p><p> </p><p>Or have the desire to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>But she did. She wanted all of those things with growing desperation. But more than anything, she just wanted her to stay. She wanted more, and it made her feel incredibly guilty. </p><p> </p><p>She knew that their time together wasn't unlimited; the excuses she'd given her mother had run out, and she was expected to make her way back to the castle any day now. She just didn't know how she'd break the news to Regina. She hoped to convince her to stay and make herself at home in the cabin, but she could very well choose to keep moving, the possibility of discovery looming over her like a dark cloud. And Emma wasn't sure she even had the right to ask her to stay, but as she let her eyes drift closed for just a few moments more, she absorbed the sound of the brunette’s gentle humming and knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn’t at least ask.</p><p> </p><p>She sat slowly, finally, reveling in the warmth of the room, the beaming sunlight, and the furs she'd burrowed under throughout the night. She stretched and yawned, rolling her shoulders as she got accustomed to being awake. She eyed Regina, happily chopping away at something from the enchanted garden she loved so much with the stone knife she'd made for herself, a look of sheer concentration upon her face. She slid from the bed, pulling deerskin pants over her bare legs and a vest over her shirt as she padded gently over to the fire to poke at it awkwardly, trying to figure out how she'd make her escape to tell her mother she'd soon be home.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, sunshine." Regina teased, shaking her head with an amused smirk at the sleepy quietness that still overcame Emma as she merely shrugged and smiled her way despite her furrowed brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning," she grumbled, falling onto the large, thick, and intricately woven rug placed in front of the fire. Regina had insisted on bringing it home from the bustling market they'd discovered a few days previously. Emma had agreed begrudgingly at the time, not looking forward to the slow return journey walking home with the rug draped over Luna’s back, but she had to admit it was nice to wake up and lie in front of the fire on the soft material, the savory smell of breakfast wafting over her with an appreciative answering rumble of her stomach. Regina had been right; it was worth the gold she’d spent on it if only for this lazy morning moment.</p><p> </p><p>Not that she’d ever admit that to her.</p><p> </p><p>"There are biscuits made and I have some vegetables stewing,” Regina explained merrily, and some part of Emma deflated at the happy way the girl moved about the cottage, as though she’d always made her home there. Why couldn't she just stay? What if she never returned to the castle, to her father’s army? </p><p> </p><p>Because you can't hide forever, she reminded herself ruefully, turning over on her side to watch Regina split open the hardened biscuits on the wooden surface of the table. Her hair was tied loosely at the nape of her neck, tiny tendrils falling in front of her eyes, and Emma observed the way her hands, so delicate and yet so powerful, created a spread of preserves, hard cheeses, and crumbly biscuits right on the surface of the table. The brunette put fervent thought into everything that she did, whether it was magic, care of horses, or simply breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>She would miss this, she thought fleetingly, as Regina began to root around in the cupboard once more. There would be no simple, delicious breakfast treats once she returned home; instead, solely a magnificent feast each evening, lavish and full of roasted whole animals, a fare to which both she and Regina had been accustomed for their whole lives. She found she much preferred it this way.</p><p> </p><p>"Smells great,” she praised, and Regina beamed. A sudden burst of inspiration struck, and she sat up quickly. “Hey, how about some eggs? I could go get some?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have…” Regina paused, her brow furrowing thoughtfully as she regarded Emma’s hopeful expression. A beat passed, and she shrugged gamely, waving towards Emma absentmindedly. “Of course you do. Yes, that would be lovely."</p><p> </p><p>Regina had learned not to question the ample bounties the forest provided, and simply continued searching through the cupboard, moving jars around harshly. “Oh, Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hummed, a curious, answering sound, as she threw her leather cloak over her shoulders in preparation for her trek through the forest</p><p> </p><p>“Where has the honey gone?” Regina inquired, a puzzled expression crossing her face as she looked over her shoulder to where Emma hovered near the door. “There were two full jars here when we left yesterday morning and now they're missing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's strange,” Emma shrugged, a bemused smirk blossoming at Regina’s evident befuddlement. She had long since accepted the way things turned up missing at the cottage in her absence (in particular the honey, though it wasn't the only casualty by far) and had always assumed the forest, for as much as it provided, must also be able to take away. Thus far, as long as she never lost her sword, she wasn't worried about much of anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could become further distracted, she pulled the hood of the cloak over her head and slipped through the door, pulling it softly shut behind her and stepping out into the fresh flurries of snow. She needed to send word to her mother that she'd be home soon. She'd bought herself a week with Regina, but with the annual palace winter ball coming up, her mother was growing restless and relentless. She knew her father had bought her time too, likely explaining that the “adventures” were part of her training and were good for her as a leader. She was grateful for how often he helped her with her mother because he too understood, but even he could only hold the Queen off for so long. Her palace obligations remained a burden whether she liked it or not.</p><p> </p><p>She crunched off into the woods, kicking snow up in tiny clouds as she went while she composed her message in her head. Her mother would be easy, ultimately, but telling Regina? Just the thought of having to leave her once again all but broke her heart. She had no idea how to bring it up, or how to ask her to stay. How to assure her she'd be back as soon as she was able. Emma passed the horses with a smile as they munched on their breakfast; they returned each morning, knowing that Regina would have conjured some sort of grain in buckets for them alongside the cottage. How she remembered to do so, Emma would never know, because if it were up to her, they probably would've abandoned all hope and begun to depend solely on the forest to provide. She could barely keep track of what day it was, much less be responsible for feeding someone other than herself. </p><p> </p><p>Their paths crossed with their equestrian companions on occasion, and Regina took each opportunity to explore alongside Rocinante that she was granted. Emma loved to watch them together, the way they both ingested freedom as though it was the balm to soothe their repressed souls. Emma paused to wave gently in their direction, wishing them both well and reminding them to stay close and out of trouble. She figured Regina would appreciate it and would like the update that they were seemingly doing just fine.</p><p> </p><p>She continued on, looking for the particular, dense tree where she knew she might come upon a bluebird. Most had flown south for the winter, but few remained behind, loyal to the Queen and her needs. Emma thought it perhaps a bit ridiculous; then again she’d never quite felt the same sense of loyalty to the crown, despite her impending inheritance of the throne.</p><p> </p><p>Several minutes later, her feet planted themselves between two thick, twisted roots protruding from the frozen earth at the base of an overwhelmingly large tree. She licked her lips, emitting a shrill whistle that rivaled the call of any songbird. She may not have been able to talk to any animal, like Graham, or conjure spheres of flames, like Regina, but this? This, she could do.</p><p> </p><p>Bright blue feathers appeared in a burst of color to contrast the pristine blanket of snow, seemingly from nowhere as the little bird landed daintily on her outstretched finger. She closed her eyes, the pieces of her message floating to the forefront of her mind. She thought fervently of the words, singularly focused on them, as she whistled sweetly to the little creature. Once she’d conveyed her entire message, she opened her eyes to find the bluebird staring intently back at her, head tilted to the side in contemplation.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly and leaned her back against the tree, her hand still outstretched as a makeshift perch, listening to the shrill tune as it was repeated back to her for confirmation. She heard her own words floating around in her head, the same way her mother would when the tiny bird arrived at the palace. Satisfied, she nodded, and extended her hand upward.</p><p> </p><p>“That's right,” she confirmed, her eyes meeting the bird’s with a stern, commanding look, with still that hint of a charming twinkle behind them. “Now go to the Queen and tell her.” </p><p> </p><p>She dropped her hand swiftly, causing her feathered friend to take off naturally, his little song echoing on the wind as he repeated her message to himself for what she knew would be the entire journey through the Enchanted Forest.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>The snow had just stopped coming down by the time Emma returned, swinging the door open harshly, and the blonde found herself thankful for it. She had had just about enough of winter, and she couldn't wait for the rest of the forest to match her beautiful, enchanted garden. As she shrugged the cloak off of her shoulders, hanging it over Regina’s supple, velvet one on a hook by the door, she watched the brunette </p><p><br/>
<br/>
They sat in comfortable silence, casually stealing glances at one another as they ate. Emma finished the bite she was chewing "have you thought any of where you'd like to end up?" Regina quirked an eyebrow, she was clearly fishing. "You know, the whole running away thing?"</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head and shrugged solemnly. She knew their happy little bubble would eventually break. "I haven't. I guess Rocinante and I would just head South and see where we end up. I had a general path, but no set destination. Just--as far away as I could travel."</p><p> </p><p>"I like you." Emma blurted suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, looking down at her plate as she played with her food. "I like you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you said that. What's this about, Emma?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I--" she sighed, it was now or never. "I like like you."</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled, her eyes lighting up as if she'd just been given the most precious gift, and then they fell, as if she knew it didn't matter because their time together wouldn't last. "But you hardly know me."</p><p> </p><p>"But I want to. Or at least I'd like to have the time to, but I--I have to leave. To go home. The winter ball and--my mother. I have responsibilities." She looked to Regina, sadness brewing in her eyes in a way that made Regina's heart ache just a little. "Or so I'm told."</p><p> </p><p>"You do, of course. I understand, Emma. You don't need to…"</p><p> </p><p>She quickly interrupted. All she'd been holding in suddenly just bubbling out. "I'd like you to stay here until I get back. I mean, it's cold out and you can safely do magic here and everything about the forest and this cabin will keep you protected. There are provisions. I don't--our friendship is important to me, and if you can afford the diversion from your plan a little while longer, I hope you'll consider it."</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't take up your space like that, Emma. I don't want you to feel obligated to take care of me."</p><p> </p><p>"I want you in my space, I promise! I'd rather you be in a safe place while I'm tied to the castle and traveling when I'm free and able to rescue you."</p><p> </p><p>"That's very kind of you, but I," she thought about how best to put it without sounding harsh or rude. She smiled at her and placed a firm hand over Emma's hoping to convey that she wasn't angry or trying to hurt her. "I don't need a savior."</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone needs one sometimes." She sighed heavily, her resolve growing as she stood and began to pace the floor as if she were preparing for battle. "I feel drawn to you, in a way that tells me I'm meant to protect you. I don't take those instincts lightly, my intuition is my strongest weapon."</p><p> </p><p>Regina thought about that for a moment. While everything within her beamed with appreciation and warmth at the thought of wanting to be championed, it also terrified her. If Emma's magic was drawn to her, especially if it was telling her Regina needed protection, it could be a sign of impending trouble.</p><p> </p><p>And the safest place if magic was on the lookout for her was a forest so encompassed and charged with it she could hardly sleep. She'd stay for protection. And having True Love's magic (however inexperienced it may be) on her side and for her to tap into whenever she might need it  could be a huge scale tip in her favor. "I suppose...just this once...I could stand to stay in one place for a little while longer."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And so Regina would, she decided. Emma had spent a last few hours sweeping Regina off her feet before disappearing into the dusk for the foreseeable future, leaving Regina in surprisingly powerful, peaceful solitude. If this, this cottage with Emma was the next piece of her life’s puzzle, she supposed she could make it fit. For the first time in forever, Regina knew friendship. She had a home unlike any she’d ever known; a hundred acres of adventure awaited her alongside her brand new freedom. She was safe, she was protected, but most importantly, she could tell that at some point, perhaps even by the time Emma next crossed her path (by the last snowfall ushering in the first the blooms of spring, Emma had assured her) she might just be loved.</p><p> </p><p>Regina, alone once more, collapsed onto the soft, inviting bundle of quilts and furs adorning the bed they had so briefly shared. She bit her lip around a small, soft smile as her eyes fluttered closed with a blissful sigh. The promise of adventure, the promise of a home, the promise of Emma? For Regina, for now -- and maybe for forever -- that could be enough. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876162">before i knew which life was mine [Art]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369">kahlen369</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041687">Before I knew which life was mine [ ART ]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi">mippippippi</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>